Part One, Connection
by Nioma Maxwell
Summary: Duo's suspicious about the recent growth of the Preventers, and decides to do a little personal investigation. At the same time, he starts having weird dreams where he's someone else entirely. Dreams are one thing, switching bodies is a complete other. Will this mysterious person get in the way of his investigation? Or will he find there's more to his past than he knew?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, yada yada.

Author Note: I originally had a lot of ideas flowing in my head, and so I decided to put them together and see where they go lol. Also, I know I need to finish Awakening! But! Good news, this fic is actually finished(part one at least) I just need to edit each chapter and then post it :) Also, I promise I'll finish Awakening! I'm sorry! For now, I want to publish a couple chapters from this story, and work on Awakening this weekend. :) Hopefully I get something done!

Please Read and Review!

* * *

Violet eyes fluttered open in the dim lighting of the tiny space. Metal walls encompassed the passenger of the small shuttle, the room almost circular in shape, with a small oval cot protruding from the wall. The passenger sat up just as a curved door slid open and a young Asian walked through.

"You still look exhausted." Said the Asian, taking a seat at the end of the bed. Violet eyes looked at the guest dully, taking in their form. "Are you alright Elle?"

Elle, the girl with the piercing violet eyes, watched her comrade intently. She was still hazy from her dream, as she yawned and stretched, almost comical in a way that brought the mood to something lighter, less dreary. "I'm alright." She said, giving her guest a quick grin and hugging her knees. "Just dreaming about the past. How close are we?" She pulled a hair band out from a little dresser next to the cot, and gathered the cascading chestnut locks together and started braiding it.

The Asian, a girl who looked slightly older with harder, more refined features, gave her comrade a suspicious look, but didn't press the issues. Her emerald eyes a distinguishing feature. "We're about a couple days out." She let her voice drop, wanting to press an issue that had been eating at her, but was cut off when Elle stood and stretched.

"Not too far then. I think I'll grab something to eat." Her hair fell down in a completed braid to her hips, a decent three foot long ponytail. The less than normal gravity took hold and let it float around her. She stopped at the door and looked back at her comrade. "You coming?"

The Asian stood, floating over to her, leading with her hand out to stop her just short of running into the other girl. She was slightly bigger, more muscular, and encompassing. Violet eyes looked up and met Emerald Green orbs. Elle smirked playfully, then vanished out of the door.

The Asian didn't look amused as she followed.

"What are our coordinates?" Elle floated along the thin corridors to a small section at the end holding tiny refrigerated compartments and other heating equipment. She grabbed a solid brown mass in an airtight bag from one of the freezers and popped it into a microwave.

"We're just outside of E7-Heilmdal. We'll probably run into one of the clusters of Space Colonies first." Replied the other girl evenly, expressionless.

"You don't have to sound so enthusiastic, Mihn." Chuckled Elle. "Which cluster?"

Mihn, her height almost a couple inches over her comrade, gave an even look. "I don't know. I don't know what terms Earth uses."

"Right." Elle bit her bottom lip, contemplating. "Do you think we should stop at the colonies? They wouldn't be so bad to visit."

"We should go to Earth first because they have security checkpoints with the Colonies and it would be harder to go inconspicuous. On Earth, we could just land in the middle of the desert and they wouldn't notice."

She chuckled. "Yeah, this ship would kind of stand out, wouldn't it?"

"Sorely."

Elle sighed, pulling out the heated bag when the microwave screeched at her. She peeled the wrapping back and bit into the steak like it was a burger.

"We could always turn back." Mihn said suddenly. Elle knew this was coming. Mihn had been trying to talk her out of this since she decided six months ago she was going to Earth. Mihn also knew it was a wasted effort, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"We could." Was all Elle said. Elle looked down at her little baggy of processed meat, fiddling with the plastic. "I just always wanted to visit, you know? Check out my origins."

Mihn gave her a look, knowing when Elle was trying to play on her sympathies. "And this has nothing to do with finding family, does it?"

Elle gave her an incredulous look, scoffing. "How would I find family? I don't have any records. I'm an orphan, remember?"

"Don't think I haven't caught on to your jumping around different Terran settlements. You haven't been to others. And then you suddenly want to go to Earth?"

Elle rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, why would mom leave Earth to go live on one of the settlement planets?"

"And what about me? They haven't let any non-Terran in their territory for over twenty years."

"Oh come on, they're not going to notice. You look Terran enough." She said, looking her up and down.

Mihn shifted uncomfortably. "And if they do?"

"Then we'll leave." She tossed her empty baggy into the trashcan. "Happy?" She pushed passed her and started heading down the corridor. Mihn followed the braided girl to the end, coming out into the control room with a large window of stars and clusters shinning before them. Elle stopped short of one of the pilot seats, keeping away from messing with the controls. "I doubt they'll even notice you're non-Terran. They've had twenty years to forget."

"I doubt they would forget."

"They would if the majority of them were too focused on their civil war." Mihn didn't respond. Elle chuckled. "Come on, it won't be so bad. We'll land on Earth like you said, and disappear before anyone even notices." The Asian looked away, still obviously not happy with the current plan. "Or you could just leave after you drop me off."

"I'm not leaving you stranded."

"Don't worry, I'm good at making friends." She smiled sweetly, but her friend didn't look convinced. "Okay, okay, if it makes you feel better, you can be my bodyguard or something. Like old times!"

"I'm honored." She replied flatly.

Elle laughed. "Then to Earth we go, my fair knight."

Mihn just watched the girl as she looked out at space, wondering herself what Earth would be like.

.xxx.

Violet eyes fluttered open in the dimly lit room of the square dorm. Saturated walls and dull furniture made the room look empty. The stiff bed creaked when Duo sat up, the haze of his dream still lingering through his eyes. He looked up, half expecting to see a familiar Asian comrade come through the door, but realized there shouldn't be any reason for it.

He hadn't seen Wufei since the war, after all.

Not that he ever wanted to, they were too different. He shrugged; guessing the remnants of the strange dream was what made him think that. He pulled himself together, his face still set in the dazed, empty look as when he woke up. He slipped on his normal black skinny jeans and t-shirt, with a black jean jacket and rolled up sleeves. Trademark Duo.

He exited the small living space, walking down the blank walls and to a small reception desk, slapping a keycard on the counter and walking out the revolving doors. The streetlights were blaring in the back corners where he found the cheap motel; the colony lit with only the city lights. Looking up, it almost looked like the stars in the sky when he was on Earth.

He didn't travel far. He usually did. Living in the colonies, he would often find himself traveling long distances between destinations. He was always moving, hopping from one colony to another, slithering through the slums and ducking into the ghettos unnoticed. He knew his way around the L2 cluster like the controls of his Deathscythe, an easy place to hide where no one knew your name and knew to forget your face. If he ever wanted to disappear, which he often did, this was where he came.

It was his roots after all, the streets. Give him a big city and he could find the dirtiest, noisiest, and easiest places to hide where not even Heero could find him. It was how the Street Rats lived, after all.

When he slipped into the warehouse undetected, he found the small group of men he was looking for. They were predictable; once you learned their pattern. They hopped around the abandoned warehouses like migrating buffalo; they rarely stayed in one place for long.

They were talking, whispering, conspiring. They always did. Ever since the war. It was no wonder; they were against any type of organizational autocracy. One would have thought they disbanded after the war ended merely three years ago, but they still held strong; their ideals of anarchy rooted in their blood.

"The idea was coherent, I believe, but the further they get the more people from the Alliance and OZ they recruit." The group was consisted of men and women ranging in all ages, though segregated. The oldest sat at a table in the middle of the formed room of crates and pallets of consumer goods. The younger generation, which consisted of anyone under thirty all stood around the walls and goods, leaning against and listening to the old men and women conspire in the middle.

An older woman piped up. "I think a couple of White Fang enthusiasts joined as well."

The group of older citizens looked around at each other. "If that were the case, then we should have been able to join. We're hardly invited." Mumbled one of the men, a gentleman that looked older than the rest. It wouldn't be like he would be invited anyway.

"Why do you say that?" Asked one of the younger men at the table. He looked a little worried, considering he was jobless at this point.

"White Fang members were nothing but colonists and rebels, they weren't soldiers." Informed the older man. "The Preventers wouldn't be recruiting anyone without credentials."

Duo always found himself returning to them. Not because they were useful, but because they had good theories. Whenever he needed insight or ideas, he would come listen. Though, they didn't do much except debate. And occasionally blow up OZ and Alliance bases.

Since the war, however, they were more like a homeowners association of crabby old men and women complaining about the fruits of the war; or lack there of.

Those lack of fruits being suitable jobs for veterans. Which was a major concern among everyone in the colonies and Earth.

One thing was for sure; they had noticed the perversions the Preventers were headed towards. Sometimes it took an outside view to see what was going on in the inside.

"Should we do anything about it?" Asked one of the members, standing on the outside. He was tall and had beady looking eyes. Duo knew him from working on his Gundam when he came to space. Heagan Joseph, one of the mechanics and rebel responders to OZ when they came to space.

"Are you kidding? The Preventers are a Terrorist Abolition Organization." Said one of the old men condescendingly. "We wouldn't be able to plan anything before they reigned down on us." He looked offended the younger man even suggested it.

Duo smirked from his little hiding spot among the shadows of the boxes and pallets. The old man was right. "Maybe what you need is someone who is on the inside to help."

Everyone looked up, seeing Duo leaning against one of the stack of cargo boxes in one of the corridor entrances to their little "secret meeting." "Duo!?"

"We didn't think you would be returning." Said one of the old men, the one sitting in the head chair at the table. He had been observing the conversation so far, but was the first to welcome Duo.

"What, and let you old guys conspire till your deaths?" Duo chuckled, his usual smirk and playful eyes finally returning. He walked towards the group from his little corner, stepping into the light of the dimly lit lamps on the table. "I could watch, but the action sounds too fun to leave well enough alone."

The man-in-charge, the one sitting at the head of the table who had observed the conversation before now, gave a concerned look. "Wouldn't that pit you against the Preventers?"

Duo shrugged. "Honestly, as of right now, I don't have a side." He answered honestly. His smirk never left his lips. "I'll decide when I see the truth behind the sheep skin."

The old men and women at the table looked at each other, and a contagious smirk danced across their lips. The old man at the head of the table nodded to him. "Welcome back to the Sweepers then, Duo."

.xxx.

"Within the last seven months, riots and crime have plummeted, there are fewer protests pertaining to disarmament, and the job market has increased with the production of newer technology and space crafts. Thanks to, of course, the Winner Foundation for supplying jobs."

Quatre nodded to the seating of Delegates before him, the old men in stark contrast to him and his youthful companion beside him. Relena smiled approvingly, set with poise and dignity that once befit the Queen of the Earth. "I'm glad things are going well with the job market, I know that was a big concern."

"Most of the Colony citizens didn't have it as rough as those on Earth, since most of the Alliance and OZ soldiers originated there." The older man didn't mean it as a stabbing remark, but the truth hung between them with tension.

"I agree." Relena said, humbling herself as the current Representative of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations. Though she might not have won the election for President, she was still an integral member for Peace and Prosperity Representations. "We are working towards finding ways to give jobs and careers to veterans. The Preventers and the Winner Corporation are key contributors."

"It concerns me that we are putting war veterans back into a line of work that gives them weapons." Said another of the Delegates.

"It concerns Relena and I as well." Said Quatre, stepping in. Being a part-time Preventer himself, Relena knew he was more informed with the situation. "We have discussed with Lady Une about extensive background checks concerning new recruits."

"Being a former Gundam Pilot, Quatre and his comrades do not wish to start another military powerbase." Said Relena.

"We owe a lot to the Gundams." Quatre and Relena nodded, though they knew he actually meant the pilots. "What are the current status of you five, if I may ask?"

Quatre braced himself for this question. Though they were war heroes, they were still originally terrorists, and everyone, including Colonial Leaders and the ESUN, were all concerned if any of them went rogue. They had enough problems with White Fang enthusiasts and former Alliance and OZ soldiers; just one Gundam Pilot could be enough to start another war.

It was scary how much of a threat five teenage boys were.

"Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang are currently full-time Preventers." Relena answered. "Heero has been on my security team for the past year and a half, and Wufei is head of the Preventer Division in Space, and works closely with Doctor Po."

"Trowa Barton is a part-time Preventer, and only answers when called on specific missions." Said Quatre, filling in. "As of now he works for a traveling circus."

The Delegates gave each other a bemused look, not expecting that line of work. "And the fifth? The one with the braid?"

Most colonists remembered the braid. The face was a little fuzzy, but when they saw their first Gundam Pilot showcased on live broadcast, no one could forget.

It was amazing he was able to hide somewhere. "He works as a mechanic in the L2 colony J-08893. He is also a part-time Preventer." Quatre answered effortlessly.

Relena looked at him, then turned back to the Delegates. "You have hardly anything to worry about with the Gundam Pilots. They love outer space, and only wish to protect it."

"Even if it happened to be from the Preventers?"

Relena hesitated.

"Even if it happened to be from the Preventers." Quatre said confidently.

There was a visible release of some of the tension. "I'm glad things are working out for you five." Said the one of the Colonial Leaders, one most of the other leaders looked to. He could be considered the Head Delegate. "With peace finally attained, we should look forward to prosperity in both space and on the Earth."

"As well as the Mars colonization." Said another. The delegates gave each other nods of approval. Though the Mars Colonization would take almost a generation to complete, it was an integral part of supplying jobs, building living conditions for the overgrowing population, and a project everyone could focus on.

One of the delegates chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if we started hearing from the Alverons or the Cecerans again."

Quatre and Relena looked around, confused.

Another Delegate laughed. "Of course, they only pop up when they want something, but help us in war, and they disappear like ghosts." Everyone but the two teens chuckled.

"They're more likely to wait till everything is more calmed down." Said the Head Delegate. "I doubt they've heard word that the war is over yet."

"I think it's fortunate neither of our allies picked a side. If they were having a Civil War, we wouldn't want to jump in and help eliminate one side or the other."

"Very true. We might not have an Earth anymore."

"Or Colonies. The Alverons tended to have more dealings with the Alliance."

"Um…" Started Quatre, both him and Relena looking thoroughly confused. "Who are the Cecerans and Alverons?"

The Delegates looked a little taken back, then the Head Delegate laughed. "That's right, you two are a little young to know. I believe you heard about our history with other entities outside the Sol System, correct?"

They both looked shocked. "I think I remember hearing about that in school…" Said Relena. "How we started trade with Humans who lived in other solar systems?"

"They're technically Alien, since they come from other planets, but they are biologically human, yes."

"You think we'll have contact with them again?" Asked Quatre, still a little stunned.

"Probably not for another fifty years or so. We don't plan on contacting them. We still need to fix us."

"Very true." Said the Head Delegate. "We need to focus on our citizens and economy."

The meeting let out a little passed three that afternoon, as Quatre and Relena exited and found three Preventers outside waiting for them. One was stoic in the corner, making his fellow Preventers nervous, watching out of the corner of his eye as the blondes walked up.

Heero was starting to grow into his height and weight, now looking down at the petite female Vice Foreign Minister from before. Muscle rippled through his Preventer jacket, his features more refined and chiseled. His dark eyes reflected more of his orient than before, though they held the still piercing blue. His hair was as ruffled as it always was, still nearly covering his eyes.

The other two Preventers were taller, older. One wore glasses and a button up shirt under his jacket, looking more sophisticated. The other, the tallest, looked more nervous standing next to Heero than his comrade, who was searching for them when the couple walked up.

Relena hadn't grown in height much, looking more petite than she had now standing next to her blonde Delegate comrade who had shot up five inches over the summer. Quatre wasn't as tall or broad as Heero, but he was still as muscular. Though, it was hard to tell under the suit.

"That went a little longer than expected." Said Quatre, as they walked over to the three. "Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"It's alright Mr. Winner." Said the Preventer with the glasses, bowing. "Miss Darlian." He gave her a more respectful bow.

"Everything went smoothly?" The stoic Heero asked, his unruly brown hair almost obscuring his deep penetrating blue eyes.

Relena smiled at him. "Oh Heero, did you know we had contact with other Humans outside the solar system?"

He looked unimpressed. Instead, he was looking her over to make sure she wasn't injured. "Interesting."

Not like she would have been. It was just a meeting. "Apparently we used to trade with them about twenty or so years ago." She continued, excited about her newfound information. Quatre smiled down at her refined bundle of excitement. "Though we might not have contact for a while yet, not while we're still picking up the pieces from the war."

He met her gaze, steady. She was inwardly giddy, but reframed from showing it. "Probably a good idea."

"You don't really get surprised about anything, do you?" She asked almost dejectedly, but she was used to this response, no matter how it disappointed her.

"I have to be ready for anything." He said curtly.

She smiled. At least he was still interesting. "Even aliens?" He simply nodded. She turned to the rest of them, the two recruits looking a little stunned at her information. At least she got the satisfaction of surprising _someone_. "Since we have the rest of the evening off, why don't we all get dinner? My treat."

"I'm always up for free food." Said the tallest of the group.

His comrade elbowed him. "You shouldn't have a lady pay for your meal."

"No, I want to." Said Relena. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't treat anyone to dinner."

"Trust me, don't argue." Chuckled Quatre. "You won't win." Relena turned around confidently, leading the way, followed by her towering soldiers and fellow Delegate.

* * *

Ah! Done! Hope you liked it, please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, wish I did, along with over a thousand other people...

Author Note: Next chapter! Hopefully this is more interesting, I actually focus on main characters :) I hope you guys like my OCs, I know twins have been done before, but it's so much fun! Anyway! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Wufei hadn't expected the sight before him, and coming from the Head Preventer of the Space Colony Branch, that meant something.

When Po retired to be a Doctor, he was left with the responsibility. He still didn't know if he wanted it. It was a great opportunity to get vital intel on the inner workings of the organization, and use his status to his advantage. However, it also left him with a lot of eyes trained on his every move. It was stifling, but also relieving.

He was torn. On one hand he had a place, somewhere a warrior like him could thrive. Well, as far as commanding missions and expelling terrorist organizations was thriving. He was used to being in the action, not controlling it from the back. He wasn't commander material. Not like Treize.

On the other, he was in the middle of the newest form of power growing within the Earth's Sphere and colonies, right at the heart of where everything could go wrong. He was well aware of the incessant recruiting and expanding the President was funding in order to keep terrorists and other threats from arising, but Wufei had witnessed this before. It was how OZ got a foot within the Alliance before seizing military rule.

Not that Une wanted that, Wufei was sure. But Sally was right to leave when she did.

The sight before him had him more suspicious than usual, because it had been almost two years since he last saw Duo Maxwell. He hadn't grown as much as Wufei would have expected, considering the other pilots and himself had gone through bursts of physique and heights. Duo was still slender and a little bit on the underweight side, and he wasn't as tall as Wufei. The last time he saw him, they were about the same size.

The last time he saw him they had done their first mission together as Preventers to secure a hostage situation in Sanc on Relena's birthday. He hadn't done any other missions after that. Not because Duo said he didn't want to, but because they could never find him.

Wufei knew little about Duo, but he did know that if he didn't want to be found, he couldn't.

"Hey Wufei, its been a while." Duo smirked, leaning on the wall by the exit of the Preventer Station. He may have changed, aged, but he still felt the same. Wufei could still remember that smirk as clear as day; his signature. It was how he remembered all the pilots, by a trademark of theirs. For Duo, it was his incessant chattering and his annoying smirk. Wufei had never been enthusiastic about seeking him out for missions because he didn't think they would work well together.

They were just too different.

"What brings you here, Maxwell?" He asked, stopping short on his way out for the day. It was late, he wanted to get home and shower. Yet, he was also intrigued to find out why Duo showed up at the Preventer doorstep all of a sudden. He struck Wufei as someone with a purpose, though his motivations were always enigmatic to him. Wufei could understand the others, but he could never understand Duo. He was too spontaneous and unpredictable. It's what made him a good Gundam Pilot, but it also made him too destructive to work with. He learned that on their last mission.

"Actually, I was looking for work. You hiring?"

Wufei narrowed his eyes. Duo sounded completely innocent, and he couldn't tell if he was genuinely job hunting or if he had an ulterior motive. It was perfect timing, right when they were hiring old war veterans and increasing their power. Something that would catch any Gundam Pilot's attention.

Wufei couldn't tell which it was with Duo, because it would be completely believable that he would have trouble holding down a job due to commitment issues. But at the same time, it was also within his personality to be playing the situation like a chess game. They were both within the realm of possibilities, even if they were completely opposite. Duo was a walking contradiction after all.

Wufei didn't know whether to bite or not. He decided to let his judgments be determined by the course of circumstances. "Just so happens we are, and we could use a Gundam Pilot."

Duo grinned triumphantly. "Awesome! When do I start?"

"I can't just throw you in. We can start with an interview and orientation, like all new recruits."

Duo pouted slightly, looking disappointed. "Awe, I have to go through the writing process?"

Wufei rolled his eyes, already starting to get annoyed with the childish behavior. Wasn't he nineteen by now? "Everyone has to go through the same process. Since we've been recruiting veterans we've been doing background checks. It's a requirement."

"But you already _know_ my background." Chuckled Duo, giving him a wink.

"You still have to fill out the Assessment and go through the interview."

Duo sighed. "Okay, whatever you say."

"I wouldn't worry about being hired, you have the necessary experience." He reassured him.

Duo grinned from ear to ear, throwing an arm over the Asian's shoulder. "You're the man, 'Fei!"

Wufei grumbled and pushed his arm away, retreating from the personal contact. "Come back tomorrow to fill out the Assessment."

"Will do! Thanks again, Buddy!" Duo turned on his heel and whistled on his way out; his carefree attitude contributing more towards the nonchalant and apathetic ideal Wufei had of him.

.xxx.

"Duo showed up looking for a job? I don't know if that sounds exactly out of character, we are talking Duo here."

"Have you known him to jump around in jobs?"

Quatre went silent on the other side of the video screen, looking to be in deep thought. "No, not really. He just gives off the impression that he's afraid of commitment."

Wufei nodded. "I got that impression too."

"I know him and Hilde broke up a not too long ago."

"I didn't even know they were dating."

Quatre rolled his eyes and shrugged. "It didn't last. Duo doesn't like to be tied down by anything. At least, I'm pretty sure that's why they broke up."

"Anyway," Said Wufei, bringing them back to the current topic. Wufei didn't care to gossip about personal relationships. "You know him better than anyone, do I have a right to be suspicious?"

"Eh, I wouldn't say I know him _that_ well." Wufei lifted an eyebrow. "I mean, we have lunch every once in a while, and I could basically describe his personality, but I don't really _know_ him."

"But you're better at reading him." Wufei supplied, trying to get back to his question.

Quatre hesitated. "I don't know that I can."

The Asian became more attentive. He hadn't known anyone Quatre couldn't read. Wufei had deducted long ago the blonde was capable of reading a scary accurate impression when meeting _anybody_ , and he would have thought by now he would have said something if he couldn't read one of their comrades.

Quatre looked unsure of himself as he continued. "Well, it's just really _hard_ to read Duo. He's different than anyone else I've read before." Quatre fell into comfortable contemplation, knowing whatever he described would be accepted at face value with Wufei since he was one of the few that understood his empathy. "Even with Heero and Trowa, it's a lot easier sensing what they're feeling than Duo. He's so guarded, and I can never tell what his true feelings are."

"What do you mean?"

Quatre sighed, trying to think of how to describe what he meant. "With you, you're pretty straight forward. Everything you feel you express on the outside. It's consistent and direct. I wouldn't say you wear your heart on your sleeve, but I can usually tell when you're angry by just the look on your face. You're very upfront with everything."

"I get irritated with people when they hide their feelings. It's pointless, so I try to do the same."

Quatre nodded, continuing. "With others, like Trowa and Heero, they don't always match what they're feeling inwardly with how they're expressing it outwardly. But it never contradicts each other. Usually, when Heero is going through a series of emotions he doesn't understand, you'll see it in his eyes and his silence. Trowa sometimes lacks emotions completely, but is usually absorbing everything around him like a sponge. He's more observant than reactive. However, Duo…" He paused, trying to find the words. "His actions don't always match what feelings I get from him. His smile is more of a mask than Trowa's clown face. But it's not like it always contradicts his feelings, because that would be easier to read. They're just… muddled. Like he forces himself to feel what expressions he's displaying."

"So he's like a fake?"

"No, I wouldn't say that. Duo has never lied, at least not to me. But he hasn't always disclosed parts of himself that would seem vital to his personality."

"Well, what was he like before being a Gundam Pilot?"

Quatre paused. "I don't know."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. Duo seemed like the first person that would divulge his history, especially to Quatre. They seemed close. "How long did he train with Professor G?"

Quatre shrugged. "Always?" He guessed. "I mean, none of the _other_ Gundam Pilots have told me their past history."

Wufei ignored the passive accusation. "He always seemed like the type that would convey everything about himself."

"Well, he does express his opinion a lot, so I can see where you got that assumption. But he's never told me about his past. He doesn't even talk about his interests or hobbies. I know he likes working with mechanical equipment, and aside from what I know he can do as a soldier, I don't know much else."

"Hm…" Wufei fell into his thoughts. Duo was more secretive than he presumed. His initial reflections of him having an ulterior motive could be proven accurate.

"I do know when he gets nervous, he evades personal questions. His eyes dart around when you ask a question he doesn't want to answer. He's an expert at changing the subject, so much so that he does it flawlessly and will have you forget what you were originally talking about until he's already left." Quatre said that last part with a little bitterness, as if remembering a past conversation with the braided pilot.

"Those are useful insights." Wufei said, storing that information away for later. "Does he have any quirks when he's lying or hiding something?"

"Well, like I said, he's never actually lied to me, so I don't know. I don't think Duo would actually be planning something that would potentially make you his enemy, but I wouldn't completely trust his innocence. Duo never struck me as someone who was innocent about motives." Wufei nodded, having the confirmation he needed. "I would just watch out for when he gets evasive. That usually means he's hiding something."

"Duly noted."

"Let me know how it goes tomorrow."

Wufei nodded. "I appreciate the support." He ended the transmission, going back to his thoughts.

Wufei had a right to be suspicious of Duo, but he also trusted Quatre when he said he wouldn't willingly make an enemy of him. Maybe he could try getting it out of Duo himself. It would be hard, because their personalities didn't quite mix well. Though, Duo didn't seem to be as shallow as he figured him to be, so it might not be as difficult.

.xxx.

Wufei sighed as he watched Duo ruffle at his hair in frustration from the other room, looking like he was having a hard time with the Assessment. They might not have been easy questions, but they should be a breeze for a Gundam Pilot. There weren't really any wrong answers.

"I don't see what you're worried about." Said Sally, her smile from the vidcom sparkling sarcastically. "He's a Gundam Pilot after all, what could go wrong?"

"Ha ha." Mumbled Wufei, his eyes still trained on Duo from the other room. He could see him through the two open doors down the hall, since he was taking the Assessment in one of the computer rooms. "Quatre doesn't think he would purposely make an enemy of me."

"You, probably not, but you're not completely trusting of the new Preventers either, are you?" Wufei didn't answer. "I see where you're having trouble. With the Preventers, you have a job and a place in this world. Yet they're starting to grow and you're concerned they'll turn into another military power. It's definitely something to be worried about." Wufei remained silent, mostly because she was right. After working together for two years, they knew each other closer than siblings. And she teased him like one. "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"I don't know how to approach it, he just signed up."

"What? Wufei doesn't know how to communicate?! What a shocker!" He growled. She laughed. "Why is it so hard? You were both comrades in the war. Didn't you two spend a month in a cell together?"

"One, Heero was there too, and two, we only talked about the war and the new specs on our Gundams. Neither of those exist anymore so I doubt we would have something to talk about."

"You can start with your suspicions."

"Hm."

"Do you think he wants a permanent job?"

"He doesn't strike me as someone who stays put for very long."

"Then the Preventers are the perfect job for him." She laughed. "At least if he's a Field Agent. You could send him to Earth when he starts to annoy you." Wufei looked thoughtful, like he was actually considering it.

Duo entered the main computer room with a grin. "All done. When do I start?"

"I have to see what you scored first." Said Wufei, pulling up his stats in another window.

"Hey Duo!"

Duo smiled at the vid of Sally. "Hey! Been a while. Quatre told me you got into the medical field. Didn't like blowing shit up?"

She shrugged. "Trust me, it was a hard decision. I have some medical background and Une needed a head Doctor working specifically for the Preventers. So I took the job."

"I bet Wufei's happy with the promotion."

"He definitely didn't complain." She chuckled.

Wufei ignored them, staring at the scores Duo made. They were really good, exactly what he'd expect from a Gundam Pilot. Why did he look like he was struggling? He brushed it off. "Everything looks good."

Duo looked jubilant. "Awesome! What now?"

"Orientation." He said.

"Even though I've worked with you guys before?"

"That was two years ago, when me and Sally were the only permanent officers. Things have changed."

"How much?"

"A lot." He stood. "I'll go over the details of your position after Orientation."

"Awesome! Do I get to blow shit up?"

Wufei chuckled, folding his arms. "Eventually." He turned to Sally. "I'll talk to you later."

"Have fun you two!" She waved, before cutting out.

Wufei closed his laptop and headed for the door.

"Do I get one of those?"

Wufei sighed. Was it always going to be like this? "One thing at a time." Maybe this was a bad idea.

* * *

All done! I wanted two chapters out at least by today, we'll see about the others, I might go back to Awakening and work on that(I know some want me to) Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or the characters, let it be known to the galaxy

Author Note: Please ask if there are any questions, I am all ears! Thank you!

* * *

Duo stared at the open gym in front of him with distaste, suddenly regretting his decision to scope out the Preventers and get a real job. Wufei had a smug look on his face, and Duo would give anything to wipe it off with defiance, but he didn't know what Wufei was asking or how to be rebellious.

"So I have to do a workout regimen or something?" He asked, scanning the large room. There were jump poles and mats everywhere, and a track running along the outside. He didn't even know what half of the equipment in the room was even used for; it looked like something a gymnast would use. He recognized a punching bag, and that was about it. There were several open areas of just mats that he figured were where people would practice fighting. Or, from what he knew of Wufei, where the Asian would practice fighting. "This isn't your personal gym, is it?"

"This is the regulated Preventer Gym that all soldiers have free access to. This, the pool, and the weight room next door."

"There's a pool?" That was the only thing he was willing to take advantage of.

"Follow me." Duo nodded and followed the Asian through the gym towards the exit on the other side. There were bleachers stacked against the left wall, and mirrors on the other. "You'll be using this facility to keep in shape when not on missions. The locker rooms are through that door." He said, pointing to a door in the right corner. "It's connected to this gym and the pool."

"Hm." Duo didn't say much as he took in the sights, noticing the only windows were near the tall ceiling. They would be hard to get to in the event the exits were blocked. He would manage.

"Before I place you, you'll have to go through a preliminary training with me."

"Wait, what?" Duo looked at the Asian as he smirked and nearly got smacked in the face with the door leading out. He caught it quickly, pushing it open and walking into the weight room with Wufei. Treadmills were lined up in two rows, with weight lifting equipment along the other wall. Mirrors were the walls in this room, with the exception of the door. There was only one exit, and no windows. He didn't like this room.

"I need to know your physical strengths and weaknesses so I can place you."

"I'm not going to have to fight you, am I?"

Wufei smirked, folding his arms. "What, are you scared?"

"Yes! You'll kick my ass!"

Wufei expected Duo to pout and be cheeky, but the honesty, though a little pathetic, was refreshing and surprising. "I'll go easy on you."

"Last time one of you guys wanted me to fight, Heero knocked my lights out. I don't trust you."

Wufei lifted an eyebrow. When did this happen? "I'm not going to knock you out. Plus, that's not even half of what I'm going to test you on."

"What else is there?"

"I'm going to have you do a timed run, see how much you can lift, and how long you can hold your breath."

Duo smirked. "You should test my climbing. I'm good at that."

Wufei lifted an eyebrow. "I'll think about it."

"So when do we get started?"

"After orientation." Wufei led the way out. The place was surprisingly empty for having recruited so many new soldiers.

"Where is everybody anyway? Aren't there more people?"

"It's the weekend. They're either home or on specific missions."

"So what are all the positions available?"

"There's Field Agent, Command Pilot, Bodyguard, and Intelligence Manager."

"I kinda thought there would be more…" They headed out of the gym and down the hall back to the control room they started at.

"Some are interchangeable. You might have more than one position, depending on your skills."

"Are you going to test anything other than my mental and physical abilities?"

Wufei looked at him. So he noticed the Assessment Questions tested his judgment and critical thinking. "I know from experience you're good at piloting and you're exceptional at hacking. Quatre told me you were good with mechanics as well."

They came to the control room, Wufei taking a seat at his desk and Duo leaning against the door. "Heh, aren't all Gundam Pilots?"

"Don't you work on vehicles in your spare time?"

"Me and Hilde owned a junk yard for a time and worked on automobiles and space crafts. I don't mess with vehicles anymore except my own ride."

Wufei paused. Was this a good time to learn about him? He could ask about Hilde and the break up. But he didn't really care to know about Duo's personal relationships. Yet, it was a good way to observe and test his conversation skills against what Quatre told him. "You don't work in the junk yard anymore?"

"Nah, that was more Hilde's thing." He shrugged, looking away. Wufei studied him intently, noticing the way he looked down and to the right. It wasn't a lie, but he was definitely hiding something. "How's Quatre been? I haven't seen him in a while."

Was that a subject changer? "He's been fine, working with Relena."

"Oh, that's right! Then I guess he sees Heero all the time too."

"Probably."

"Is Heero still a Preventer? I don't think I've seen him for _months._ Last time I saw him, he wanted me to hack into some Secretary's account and dig up some of their background. Found out they used to work for the Alliance and had some personal grudge against Relena or something."

Wufei vaguely remembered that. He didn't know Heero had sought out Duo for help. "Why didn't Heero do it?"

Duo shrugged. "I think he was busy with some mission in the UK."

"Oh, when Relena was meeting with the World Leaders?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, that one."

"I didn't know you kept in touch with him."

Duo shrugged. "He only calls when he needs something. When is orientation starting?"

"There's just a couple of videos you have to watch. Standard rules and procedures. You can watch them now if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like to get them out of the way."

Wufei stood and walked him into one of the other computer rooms, then brought up the video on one of the monitors. "Just come back in my office when you're done."

"Will do!" The braided pilot saluted and smirked, taking a seat and resting his feet on the table.

Wufei rolled his eyes and walked out, only to stop and realize what just happened. "Son of a bitch."

.xxx.

"Well if you actually tried, I'm sure you could pry something out of him." Chuckled Quatre as Wufei grumbled to himself on the screen.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I wanted to learn about his personal life anyway."

Quatre studied him intently, swiveling slightly in his chair. "I'm kind of curious to see what his skills are. I didn't know climbing was a skill."

Wufei shrugged. "It's linked to parkour. It would be good in the field."

"He would make a good Field Agent then."

"If he's as good at hacking as he says he is, I might also have him for Intelligence Gathering."

"Hm, maybe you can dig something up on the Preventers."

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

Quatre took a sip of his tea. "When _are_ you going to get there?"

Wufei lifted an eyebrow. Quatre hadn't been this interested in studying the Preventers _before_. "I'm taking my time. I don't know if there's actually anything going on. Why are you so interested?"

Quatre went silent, looking away. "I don't know, nothing actually _happened_. You're not the only one to point out the Preventers have been growing and with you being suspicious with Duo showing up, it got me thinking. I said something to Heero and he looked up details into mine and Relena's bodyguards' past, and they used to work for Romefeller."

Wufei scowled. "Hm, I don't know if that means anything. It's been hard for soldiers and veterans to find work after the war."

"True… And it's better than them forming some underground organization." He fell into his thoughts.

"Well, I'm going to let you go. Duo should be done with his orientation soon."

"Good luck." Wufei ended the transmission. Quatre stared out the window of his office, looking down at the colony from sixty stories above. He sighed, turning back to his paperwork.

He was brought back from his thoughts from a knock on the door, and looked up to see his secretary. She was a couple years older than him, with short black hair and an uneasy look. "What's wrong Taylor?"

"Um, there's someone here to see you…"

He gave her a curious look. He had politicians and Maganac come to meet with him all the time. "Who is it?"

"I-I'm not sure… She says she's a World Leader but…" She fidgeted, closing the door behind her and whispering. "She looks kind of… strange…"

Quatre became more intrigued as he stood and set his tea down. He walked around the desk and up to the girl. "I'll take it from here." He nodded to her, leaving the office.

He didn't have to go far to encounter the strange sight that made his secretary nervous. Just down the hall were three strangely dressed individuals, but what caught his attention, and probably scared his secretary, was the stark white skin of their ungodly pale complexion. There was a girl around his age who stood between two very tall men, with pale blonde hair descending down her back and almost to her knees. She looked almost ghostly, with dark blue robes and ribbons dangling around her, contrasting against her skin. If her robes hadn't been so dark, he wouldn't have noticed she was standing barefoot.

The men behind her were towering in comparison. They weren't all that much taller than Quatre, but the girl was exceptionally short. One of the men behind her had features similar to an African, but his pale skin contradicted the link in ethnicity. His hair was thick, dark, and stuck out in dreadlocks. He towered over the other two, his arms folded and flexing large muscles.

The other looked similar to Wufei, with high cheekbones and a thinner frame. He was still muscular, his arms crossing over his chest. His raven black hair spiked around his head, with a small chunk of it pulled in a rattail in the back. He couldn't see his eyes, as they were hidden by a pair of sleek sunglasses. In fact, all three wore darkened sunglasses covering their eyes. Both men were dressed in tighter, leather like clothes, like they were warriors from a Steam Punk tribe. They were definitely out of place.

The closer he got, the more alien they looked. Their skin was a deathly shade of white, and they looked like something out of a horror movie. If it weren't for the strange dark blue clothing, he would have figured they were ghosts or incredibly sick.

But he had a feeling he knew who they were. He didn't know how; or maybe it was because of the last meeting he was in, but he knew.

This couldn't be a coincidence.

"You must be Mr. Winner." Said the girl. She was small, but developed. Her face could pass for a child, but not her body. She looked so young, probably sixteen or seventeen. Could she really be a world leader? Then again, Relena had become Queen of the World at fifteen.

"I am." He said, feeling a little weary next to the two body-guard-like men behind her. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Celestia, Representative and Trademaster of the Ceceran." She held out her hand for him to take. "I heard it was customary to Terran to shake hands in greeting."

He paused, looking down at her hand momentarily. He was trying to digest what he just heard. After a couple minutes, he took her hand and shook. "I'm sorry, did you say Terran?"

"Yes. It is the term given to the race that come from Earth. It's how we distinguish different Human Races in the Galaxy Trade Federation."

So it was true. There were other human races in the Galaxy, and he had never known about them. "I'm afraid I was unaware we were in the Galaxy Trade Federation."

"Everyone is in it." She stated, then moved on. "I wanted to establish trade with you and your Colonies, and perhaps meet later with the Earth Leader and do trade with her."

 _Wait, what?_ Quatre had to back track, going over again in his head what she said and trying to decipher it. _His_ Colonies? And the Earth Leader was male, not female. He paused, was she talking about Relena? "I'm not the Leader of the Colonies. I just own the Winner Corporation. And the President of Earth is male."

"Oh." She paused. "Well, I would still like to establish relations with you, so that in the future we can do business."

He became nervous. What kind of business did they want? He manufactured resources for technology, would she want him to build weapons? "I think I might need a moment to adjust and think about your proposal. It's not that I don't want to do business, but I have to admit, I didn't know there were other humans in the Galaxy before yesterday. And seeing you here is quite a shock to me."

Her two guards shared a look. "Oh, my apologies. How could you not know? We've been doing trade with you for almost three hundred years. Aside from when we were asked to leave and stay out of your Civil War, we've been in constant contact."

"Well I guess our older generation was too preoccupied with the War to inform the younger generation of this trade."

She went silent and nodded. "I see. I will give you as much space as you need. Thank you for seeing me." She held a fist over the left side of her chest, bowing to him. "I will visit in a week. Please have an answer for me."

He nodded. "Well, before you go, what is it you want to trade?"

"We ask for advanced medicine and medical technology."

He didn't expect that. Of course they would help, if that's all they wanted. "What are you willing to trade in return?"

She smiled. "Our psychic services."

* * *

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, if I did, I would be rich

Please Read and Review!

* * *

Sunlight littered through the canopy of trees, glistening with warmth on Elle's face as she soaked up the rays. Her eyes closed, she smiled, with her arms spread, taking a deep breath of the unpolluted and natural air. "We finally made it."

Elle turned when she heard boots landing on the ground behind her. Mihn stood, half of her oil stained coveralls tied around her waist, a thin white cami and rough looking gloves the only other attire. She looked Elle over, then turned and pulled a hatch down from the bottom of the ship and took a wrench to the inside. "We're low on fuel. We'll need to get some somehow."

"There was a town close by, right? I'll go see what I can find." Elle started to turn, but Mihn stepped up.

"Now wait a minute, Elle." She said, holding the wrench up like she was going to use it on her. They were a couple feet away, so the threat was all bark. "You can't just go running off into unknown civilization. I have no idea where we landed, or if these people even speak English."

"I can protect myself." Said the braided girl. "And I know like, three Earth languages."

"The phrases "where's the bathroom" and "where are the closest restaurants" don't make you fluent."

"Can you stop treating me like a child?" Elle held her with a steady gaze. Mihn eyed her back. "I'm nineteen, Mother. I know how to take care of myself."

Mihn sighed. "I know. Just be back before dark." She turned and stuck her head back in the ship. "But you might want to change. Walking around in a foreign space suit might be a little obvious."

Elle stopped and looked down at the bright purple, skintight suit. "Oh, right…" She turned back and headed into the ship.

.xxx.

Duo crumpled to the ground when Wufei's fist connected with hit gut, the latter standing there with a curious look on his face as he stared at the braided pilot dubiously. "You need to learn how to dodge."

"Could you _not_ hit so hard?" Grumbled Duo, pulling himself back up and holding his fists up to protect his face.

"I didn't." Duo swallowed. "You attack first this time."

Duo let out a stressful sigh, then took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. Wufei waited patiently, giving him a bored look, making Duo feel inadequate before he could even attack. _Well_ , _might as well try._

He aimed for Wufei's face, not really knowing what other target to go for, but the Asian simply leaned to the side and kicked him in the ribs, making him fall to the ground in a heap again. "You really suck at fighting."

"Yeah, well, I have better aim when I'm throwing something…" Duo winced but got back up, returning to his previous fighting position and taking a swing at him again.

Wufei dodged, side stepped, leaned out of the way; it was easy to predict Duo's moves, he kept leading with his body instead of his fists. Wufei didn't even need to block. He almost felt bad for hitting him. Almost.

It was definitely pathetic to watch. "Okay, maybe we should try something else."

"Oh thank god." Duo fell to the floor and lay there from exhaustion of putting so much energy into trying to hurt Wufei. And worrying he was going to get his ass kicked.

"I'm not letting this go. You're going to have to learn how to fight eventually."

"Should I start calling you Wufei-sensei?"

Wufei furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not Japanese."

Duo sat up. "Oh… sorry… Then what would I call you?"

"Just Wufei." He turned to walk away. "Run a few laps, then hit the showers."

Duo whined. "This isn't an assessment, this is a training regimen…"

"Stop complaining and do it."

Wufei slammed the door to the gym behind him, and Duo just rolled his eyes, standing and stretching. "Stupid 'Fei saying I can't fight… stupid everything… this is all stupid…" He continued to grumble to himself as he took off around the tracks.

.xxx.

Elle's eyes were filled with the sights she was taking in as she walked down the side walk of the small town, looking through the windows of the little Mom and Pop shops, nodding to people that passed her by and scrutinized her attire. She didn't care, she was in wonder of the little things in this town she happened upon.

Like the park with the fountain in the middle, where a statue of a woman with a pail poured water into the large pool as couples sat and enjoyed their picnics on the edge. A couple of children were playing in the waters. Others were walking strange looking furry animals on leashes.

"You new around here?" Asked a young man, walking up to her. He looked down at the oddly clasped right shoulder, half jacket, mint colored lace top over a white kami, and skinny jeans tucked into brown boots buckled up to her knees.

"Just visiting." She said, smiling. "Traveling, nothing special."

"Are you from the colonies?"

"No, just big cities." She walked around some of the trees, looking back with a playful smile to the young man. His deep blue eyes followed her, intrigued, as he ran his hand through his short cropped, brown hair. "Everything there is so cramped. There aren't any parks or trees for miles. Most everything around the city is deserts."

"Where's that at?" He licked his lips, going at a slower pace as she walked around the grass and towards the fountain.

"You probably haven't heard about it." She jumped onto the edge of the fountain, walking along it. "What's this place called?"

"Sunnytown. Didn't see the sign on your drive in?"

"I walked here."

"So you're like a wanderer or something?"

"Something."

"What's your name?"

She looked back at him, her eyes flashing violet. "Elle."

"That's a pretty name, Elle." He said, walking over to her. "Why don't I buy you a drink?"

"I'm always game for a few drinks." She hopped down, following him out of the park, and towards a small bar close by.

The air was thick and rusted, age setting in with the dust. There were older people there, especially eyeing her as she walked in. They took a seat at the bar, where the bartender gave her a once over, and a nasty glare as they walked up. "What'll it be, Jack?"

"Two selects."

The bartender nodded, pulling out two beers with little red crowns on the bottles, his eyes never venturing from Elle. "Where you from?"

"The city." She responded, suddenly becoming tense.

"I ain't seen no one dressed like that from the city for over twenty five years."

"Guess I'm trendy."

"Come on Tucker, no need to be hostile to the new girl." Said Jack, trying to ease the tension.

"You Terran?" The bartender suddenly asked.

Elle was a little caught off guard, but nodded. "Why wouldn't I be? Do I not _look_ Terran?"

Suddenly multiple people stood from their seats, and the music came to an abrupt stop. Jack looked around, then at her curiously. "What's Terran?"

Elle backed out of her seat. She was suddenly surrounded by old drunks and biker men.

"No one under the age of twenty-five would know what a Terran is." Said Tucker.

"I'll remember that next time someone asks." She said, smirking. Jack just looked confused, but didn't jump in to stop them from surrounding her.

"The Alliance is gone, so you should be too." Said one of the older men. Spectators watched from the sidelines. Elle counted five men, one with a knife and another with an empty bottle.

"What, just because I wasn't born in this solar system, I'm not welcome? That's racist!"

"Wait, you're an alien?" Asked Jack, standing and backing up from her.

Elle just rolled her eyes.

"Get out of this bar."

She smirked. "Make me."

The man with the bottle charged at her first, swinging high to hit her over the head. She ducked, hitting him with fists along the side of his abdomen and under his arm in one fluid motion, the knuckle of her index finger slightly extended to hit specific points. She made her way up his arm, and then side stepped as he fell to the ground and moaned. "My arm! I can't move!"

The other four charged suddenly at once. She ducked out of the way of the knife, spinning around and hitting him along the spine, making him the next to go down. She dodged and ducked and swerved effortlessly around the punches of the other three, making it a joke that they were flailing all about trying to hit a moving, graceful target. She hit another guy's arms, making them go limp, then another man's legs, making him fall to the ground. She hit the guy with the limp arms on the neck, knocking him out; leaving her with one man standing.

She smirked. "Still wanna fight?" The man took off out of the bar, and she turned back to the rest of the room.

Everyone was in stunned silence. It was like watching something out of a Kung Fu movie. She walked over to the Bar, where Tucker was backed up and cuddling with his alcohol, and grabbed the beer, nodding to him. "Thanks for the drink." She looked over at Jack, who had a look of fear on his face, winked at him, then sauntered out of the bar with her beer and a playful smirk on her face.

.xxx.

The steam and hot water was enough to wash the stress off his shoulders. Duo was having his doubts, but he didn't know if it was because he didn't think he _could_ do it, or if he didn't think he _should_ do it.

Everything seemed genuine enough, not too much to be suspicious, but just enough to warrant his reservations. He might not have known Wufei or the other Gundam Pilots like best friends, but he knew they would have done something by now or said something if they were suspicious. Especially Heero.

But they all seemed content. None of them came forward with concern for the Preventers, especially Wufei, who was working in the middle of it all. He was a commander; a high-ranking Preventer with authority. He would have done something, knowing his personality, if he thought something was wrong.

Then there was the thought of going against the other pilots. Duo was suspicious, he knew he wasn't going to quit until he got answers. But by the looks of it, he could very well make an enemy of three of the four remaining Pilots he knew he wouldn't be able to go against on his own.

He might be able to convince Quatre, but he probably would be too hard to get a hold of with all the political crap he was involved in. Never would have thought a former terrorist would be a negotiator for peace.

Duo flipped the water off, feeling like any more heat would cause problems, and shoved the curtain of the shower away so he could step out into the locker room. He flinched, hearing loud sounds of cars and people, like he was standing outside in the middle of the street. He looked around, wondering where it was coming from since the Preventer Station was pretty far in rural territory. He shook his head, ignoring it and grabbing a towel to cover himself.

It got louder the further he walked, stopping just short where his clothes were thrown onto a bench between lockers, looking around. It was almost deafening.

He jumped, feeling air rush passed him like he had almost missed getting hit by something. What the hell?

"Duo?"

The sounds disappeared, and it suddenly became quiet. He looked around and spotted Wufei at the end of the lockers, giving him a weird look. "Oh, hey." He shrugged whatever just happened off. "I didn't know these walls were so paper thin."

Wufei lifted an eyebrow, but ignored it. "You took so long I wondered if you fell in."

Duo chuckled. "Nah, just thinking." He said, pulling on his shirt.

Wufei paused, debating carefully on what he was going to ask next. "What made you decide to come back to the Preventers?"

Duo looked at him. He shrugged. "I was looking for a job."

Wufei shifted. It seemed like it was going to be hard to get his motives out of him unless he was direct.

But Duo beat him to the punch. "Why did _you_ join the Preventers?"

He thought about how best to answer. The truth was, it was a job for a soldier with nowhere to go, but that might not steer the conversation where he wanted it to go. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of another answer. "There aren't many jobs for soldiers like me."

Duo chuckled, pulling on his pants under his towel. Wufei had never taken him for the modest type before. "That seems to be a reason for a lot of people these days. But how can you blame them, without war, the economy sucks."

"Quatre and Relena are working on trying to fix that."

"You think they can?"

Wufei looked away. "I don't know."

"You don't agree with them?"

When did this turn into an interrogation with _him_? Wufei needed to watch himself; he hadn't realized Duo was this good at manipulating conversations. "It's not that I don't. I think Quatre, knowing what it is like being a soldier and being in the middle of every important battle that ended the war, has the right ideas and knows the best way to solve the problem."

"But Relena…?" Duo already caught the unspoken worry Wufei had been having.

"I think she's naïve, that's all."

Duo chuckled. "Probably because she is. She doesn't know what sacrifice is. She thinks everything can be fixed if we 'talk it out'."

Wufei snorted. "We definitely agree on that." He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. "You can head home for the day. See you tomorrow."

Duo nodded to him as he left, falling back into deep thought. He shook his head and grabbed the rest of his stuff. Better to think about everything later when his head was more clear.

* * *

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Duo... or Gundam Wing :*(

* * *

Violet eyes fluttered open with exhaustion in the oval, metal room. Elle could barely push herself up as she held her head, her body aching and sore like she had been through a rigorous workout regimen. The door opened to reveal her friend, already up and dressed in her coveralls ready to tinker with the ship again.

"You look like shit."

Elle chuckled. "Good morning to you too, Mihn."

Mihn walked over and sat on the end of her bed, handing her a plate of eggs. "We're almost out of supplies. We should stock up."

Elle sighed. "We don't have any money."

"That's never stopped you before."

Elle smirked, folding her legs under her arms. "You aren't going to be mad?"

Mihn sighed. "Honestly, I'm desperate, and you refuse to leave with me."

"I haven't explored this place enough."

"We've been here for a week, we've traveled three different countries and scrapped up money by selling scrap metal and whatever we could find lying around. What exactly are you looking for?"

Elle took the plate of eggs and pushed herself off the bed, pacing around the room. "I don't know…"

"Then let's just leave."

"I can't."

"Yes we can, we'll just get some fuel and supplies, then take off for Armoran."

Elle turned to her, the look on her face desperate. "No, you don't understand, for some reason I just can't leave yet."

Mihn stood, walking over to her. Elle wasn't the type to stay in one place, and the fact that she was determined to stay worried her. "Why can't you leave?"

"I don't know…" Elle looked distraught, something Mihn wasn't used to. "I just feel like there's something I need to find. It's hard to explain…" She went silent, like she was debating on her next words. "I…I've been having weird dreams…"

Mihn was attentive now. "How weird?"

"Like I'm someone else."

Mihn's staggered a bit to let the next words out. "How often do you dream this?"

"Every night." She looked intently at Mihn. "I think they mean something. I think there's someone I need to meet."

Mihn retreated, heading to the door and scoffing, trying to hide the anxiety. "You sound like a crazy person."

Elle glared at her. "Thanks, you're such a good friend."

Mihn gave her a look. "I'm just saying you're sounding really weird."

"Thanks for the validation. How do you think _I_ feel? I'm the one having the weird dreams."

Mihn sighed. "I'm sorry. What do you think these dreams mean then?"

Elle paused, reflecting. "I feel like they're trying to lead me somewhere."

"And where exactly is that?"

Elle paused, building the motivation up she knew would lead to tension. "The colonies."

.xxx.

"You look like hell."

"I feel like hell."

Wufei studied Duo as he walked in that morning for his first mission. The last week had been anything but productive, when it came to getting anything from Duo. It could have been because they were too preoccupied with training, building him up for the coming missions. It could also be because Wufei had no idea where to place him. With Duo's abilities and credentials, he was perfect for any of the four positions. Considering he was a Gundam Pilot, that made a lot of sense. However, he started like all new recruits, and if he bumped him up to Lieutenant not only would it cause animosity with the other soldiers, but it would hinder his own mission to figure out Duo's motives.

Which was going poorly. Wufei hadn't really had the chance to ask him anything; they were preoccupied with training.

Duo might not have been good at fighting, but he wasn't lying about his parkour abilities. Duo had pestered him about it during his normal workout, and Wufei finally caved and let him test it. He gave him the option of showing him three different exercises that would prove his climbing capabilities were something to take into consideration. He hadn't let him down.

Duo had climbed rafters, gutter poles, and drywall to make it to the windows in the gym for a possible escape. He also found a way to the ceiling, then the roof with minimal effort. Wufei had been beyond impressed, but he wasn't about to show it.

Aside from the non-fighting, Duo was perfect for a Field Agent. Better than most with his capabilities. Most everyone else couldn't make it to the top of the folded up bleachers.

He also out-scored everyone on the piloting simulator, making him an excellent choice for Command Pilot.

And his hacking skills were able to break through almost every Preventer firewall. It was a bit of a concern.

To be truthful, Wufei didn't know where to put him. He was just too well rounded. Better than even most Gundam Pilots. Better than him after all, and it sort of irked him. At least he had his fighting. He would have to ask Sally for advice.

"Did you get enough sleep?" He asked Duo, as the braided pilot plopped in a chair at the end of the table. There were three other soldiers in the room, placed in their unit for the upcoming mission.

"Yeah, just weird ass dreams."

Wufei made a mental note to ask about them later. "Get some coffee on the way out, we're about to debrief the mission."

Duo nodded and yawned. Wufei was a little worried, but given Duo's experience and abilities, he was probably worrying over nothing.

.xxx.

Quatre had been ready with his answer five days ago, but he waited patiently for Celestia and her bodyguards to return. Mostly because he had no way of contacting them.

His secretary knocked on his door, and peeked in nervously. He stood, knowing by her expression they were here. "Thank you, Taylor, I'll take it from here." She nodded and shut the door behind her.

When the three walked in, Quatre stood to greet them. "Thank you for your patience, Miss Celesita."

She smiled brightly to him. "Please, call me Celestia." They made it to his desk, bowing with their fists in front of their chests. It must be their custom.

"Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." She sat, but neither of her bodyguards did. He knew from experience it would be pointless to ask. "I hope you have an answer?"

Quatre nodded. "Honestly, I haven't talked it over with the other delegates yet, because I wanted to speak with you about it first."

"Of course." Quatre was surprised by her lack of surprise.

He continued. "I myself can provide trade with you, but seeing as I don't have experience with trading in 'psychic services', I would like to ask for another form of trade. That is, if you agree to trade with me alone. I can't guarantee the Colonies or Earth Sphere United Nation would agree to trade."

"You want to keep this between us, then?"

"Yes."

"I'm alright with that."

Quatre was again surprised with how easy this was going. "You don't even know what I wish to ask."

Celestia paused, taking a deep breath. "Since you are being honest with me, I will be honest with you. I knew you would want to keep this between us, and I know what you want to ask for is information about mine and the other races."

Quatre went silent, feeling a chill go up his spine. No one had ever guessed with such precision about a person's motives except when he did it himself, and it had never been that accurate. It was a little unnerving hearing it from someone else.

"I would be happy to give you any information you would like; I, nor my people, have anything to hide." She said, looking sincere.

"Okay…" Then he knew what he would ask first. "How did you know that was my intention?"

"Because I have the ability of foresight." She answered without a beat.

"Really?" He didn't know whether to believe her or not. He was an Empath himself, but he couldn't predict the future. He didn't know if he could believe if someone ever could.

"I didn't want to be forthcoming with this information at first, because I didn't want to frighten you. Much like your empathetic abilities, mine gives me the foresight of the future, instead of into the hearts of others."

So she knew about his empathy? This was surreal, and he had to work on keeping his poker face. She could have dug up information on him, so this wasn't proof. "I'm surprised you know about that. Then you should know I can tell when you're lying."

"Am I?" She felt confident, and sure. No, she was not.

"I believe _you_ believe you can see the future."

She chuckled. "I know you have doubts, it wasn't a week ago you discovered there were races of other humans besides your own. It would be a shock to myself if I were in your place."

"Then you can understand why it will take me some time to believe you."

She nodded. "Yes. I would try to ease your fears, but unlike your empathetic ability, mine is selective, and I can't control what I see. Sometimes the future eludes even myself."

Quatre nodded. Sounded convenient, but he could understand why a power like that would be limited. Though, she knew an awful lot about his empathy, more than he felt he knew himself. "I have plenty of resources I can help with your need of medical technology, though I wish to ask why you need it if you are advanced enough to space travel."

"We acquired our technology of space travel with the Terrans and the Alveron. We did not make it on our own. We need your advanced medicine because unlike Terran, our immune systems are weaker and our bodies more fragile. We are a peaceful race, though we have exceptional psychic power, it alone is not enough for us to survive in outerspace. Our planet is covered in a layer of darkened clouds that block the sun and the UV rays. Because of this, we are able to see in the dark, and our extra sense was developed. It also explains our pale complexion and why we need these darkened spectacles when we travel. Any sort of light more than 0.5 lumens and we could go blind. We are also sensitive to any form of radiation."

That was more information than he expected. "Then how are you able to stand here?"

"With a serum we traded with your people over a hundred years ago. It gives us temporary immunity, but it doesn't last long, and we're running out."

It explained why they wanted to trade now. "How did you find out we were no longer at war?"

"I saw it."

That was probably the best he was going to get from her. "I see."

"If information is all you want to trade, then you don't have to believe me when I say I can see the future. But please respect me when I say I do."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect." He debated on his next question. "How many races are there, and what are the differences between them?"

"Do you mean physically, or technologically? Terrans were the more technologically advanced, until they began trade."

"Then physically."

"There are four selective races. The Terran, the Alveron, the Ceceran, and the Venician. The Ceceran are known for their pale skin and psychic abilities, and of course, their limited vision. Terran and Venitian don't have any special features, but Terran are known for having higher and adaptable immune systems. They can withstand most diseases and radiation. Venitian are psychic, like us, but they only link with their families. All Venitian are born twins, and it's very rare they are fraternal. Alveron are the most distinctive, they have animal like features and instincts, and are physically the strongest and fastest of all races."

It was fascinating to learn about these races, and interesting to know humans from Earth weren't considered completely helpless. Though, the Alveron interested him. "What kind of features?"

"Fangs, pointed ears, slitted eyes. They come in different forms, but not all Alveron have all those features. Though, when mixed with another race, they lack those features."

"Mixed?"

She chuckled. "You don't believe we traded for three hundred years and no one ever mixed races?"

He tensed. "It didn't cross my mind."

"Yes, there have been mixes of races. In fact, most races wished to mix with Terran because of their superior immunities."

"Could someone who mixed with a Terran gain other features from the other races?"

She smiled. "You mean like psychic abilities?" His eyes widened. "Why of course. You don't honestly believe you are completely Terran, and able to possess a psychic ability, do you?"

.xxx.

Elle walked up to Mihn next to the controls of the space craft, as the latter was working on fixing the coordinates for their next flight. "So how are we getting passed the check points?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead." Mihn said honestly.

"Do we have enough fuel?"

Mihn looked at her. "You were the one who stole that barrel, you tell me." Elle shrugged and leaned on one of the swiveling seats.

"I'm surprised you're going so easily with this."

Mihn tensed. "I have my reasons."

"And that would be?"

Mihn looked at her. "I want to confirm that these visions you're having are false."

Elle laughed. "It would be just like you to prove me wrong."

Mihn snorted, returning to the controls. The ship started up, levitating in the air. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready." Elle sat in one of the controls and buckled in, crossing her arms and legs and staying away from touching anything.

Mihn smirked at her. "What, don't want to try flying?"

"You know I'd sooner break something if I touched your precious space craft." Smirked Elle.

Mihn chuckled. "Damn straight." She switched the controls into manual pilot mode and pushed the steering lever back, pulling the craft upward for take off. "Ready?"

"You know the answer to that."

Mihn smirked and pushed forward, sending the shuttle towards the sky.

* * *

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, but if I did, I would own Duo and no one could stop me!

* * *

Duo cracked his knuckles, excitement covering every inch of his body from the smirk in his eyes, the toothy grin on his lips, and the shivering of muscles beneath the Preventer jacket. "I haven't been on a mission in ages, this is gonna be fun."

His comrades, three soldiers a little older than himself, looked uneasy at the former Gundam Pilot in the small elevator. Wufei chuckled, just like old times.

When the doors opened Duo and the rest of the crew were met with a pleasant surprise. "Hey, Heero! I didn't know you were joining!" Duo said excitedly, waving at the Perfect Soldier.

"Hn." Was all Heero acknowledged.

"Heero is helping on the mission because we're going to need more than one hacker." Explained Wufei. "And a little extra fire power wouldn't hurt."

Duo scoffed. "Just get Quatre and Trowa and it'll be like old times." The three soldiers behind him gave an uneasy glare to the braided pilot.

"Don't forget we have more than just us three, Duo." Said Wufei, trying to wrangle in the excitement the pilot was emitting.

"What's the objective?" Asked Heero, turning to the leader of the operation.

"We have a possible terrorist group meeting at a warehouse in one of the L4 colonies. We think they might be readying to attack one of the Winner Satellites." Explained Wufei. "Duo and you will be working together on getting through their security systems. Once through, Duo, you will be joining up with the others to take out the threat."

"Are we using bullets?" Winked Duo.

"Only if you have to. We want to take them alive for interrogation."

Duo nudged Heero, who was almost a head taller than him. "Looks like we're on a team again, huh Buddy?"

"Hn."

Wufei mused that Duo looked a little out of place being so short. He never would have guessed the American would have lacked in the height department. "Heero, these are officers Hayden, Williamson, and Kruger. They will be on the field team with me."

"Question…" Asked the one with the name tag Hayden. "Why is Duo on more than one team?"

"Because this is a test mission for him to see where he would be best placed."

"A _real_ mission is a _test_ mission for him?"

Another soldier elbowed him. "Don't forget he's a Gundam Pilot."

The three Gundam Pilots ignored them. "Let's move out."

.xxx.

"Have you thought of how we're going to be sneaking through the check points?"

Mihn sighed. "For the eighth time, I don't know."

"Well we need to think about it."

"Why are _you_ the one worried? Usually it's the other way around."

Elle gave Mihn a pout. For the last three hours of their flight through space, swerving in and out of Colonial radar, Elle hadn't stopped asking how they were going to board a Colony. "I just want to know…"

Mihn was worried too, but she didn't want to show it. With Elle on edge, she knew that showing any sign of unsurity would freak her out. Elle was usually the calm one, mostly because of her carefree attitude, but when she did become uneasy, she would become more anxious at the sign of any uncertainty.

So Mihn had a job to do, and that was to keep Elle calm. "When I figure it out you'll be the first to know."

"I would hope so, considering I'm the only other person on this ship." Elle laughed.

Mihn chuckled.

And immediately stopped when one of the lights started beeping red. "What's that?"

Mihn tensed. "It's an unknown craft; it's locked onto us."

Elle started to panic. "What do we do?"

"Don't worry, I'll lose them." Mihn sped up, taking a couple turns around some flying debris and hiding among some rubble. The beeping stopped. They sighed.

"That was close." Elle's words were cut short when the beeping started again, and the rubble next to them started shaking from a blast of fire. "They're attacking?!"

"Calm down Elle!" Mihn pulled back and shot forward, speeding passed whoever was firing on them, and out of sight. However, the beeping didn't stop. "Shit, where are they?!"

They felt a jolt when one of the wings got hit. Sirens started going off in the cockpit, warning of the damage to the right wing. "Mihn!"

"It's okay!" Mihn yelled over the screeching. "Brace yourself, I'm jumping to warp speed!"

Elle looked at her, fear evident in her eyes, then nodded and held as tightly as she could to her seat.

.xxx.

"I'm in. Man, those were easy." Chuckled Duo as he grabbed one of the rifles from the back of the van. He opened the door and jumped out.

"Be careful." Duo looked up at Heero in the driver's seat. "I'll make sure they don't detect the breach."

"I can always count on you." Duo smirked, closing the door. He took a deep breath, feeling his heart race, and started down the path to meet up with the others in the abandoned warehouse.

He didn't know why his heart was beating so fast. Something had him on edge. It couldn't have been Heero, though he wasn't sure if he was over his feelings for him. Even if he wasn't, he had never had problems talking to him or feeling embarrassed around him. It wasn't that kind of feeling anyway.

It was anxious, dread, fear. Something a rookie would feel going into their first mission.

Or when faced with some kind of danger.

But Duo was used to danger. It was his kind of fun. At least in his familiar areas. He still wasn't used to fighting one on one.

It was easy getting inside, even with the distraction. Sneaking in was his specialty, along with an array of other espionage. All he had to do was climb in through one of the three story high windows. No problem.

Once in he dropped behind one of the crates. He was in some kind of hall. Strange. Warehouses didn't have floors or corridors; they were usually empty space. This place must have been remodeled.

He couldn't stop the pounding in his chest, and suddenly he began to sweat. Something was wrong, definitely wrong.

But what could it be? He had no rational way to explain it. He didn't have a sixth sense for danger like Wufei or Quatre. He was just ordinary. At least when it came to that.

But something was definitely wrong, he just couldn't pin it down. Did something happen to Wufei? Was Heero all right? Were the new guys fucking up yet?

He was completely distracted, and knew he shouldn't be walking down the halls and turning random corners without some idea of what he was doing. Instead, he was in a blind haze of worry.

Until he heard someone scream a name, making him turn abruptly.

He knew that name; he heard it before. It was one of the names in his dream. …Mihn?

"Hey you!"

"Shit!" Duo turned to go down another hall, but ran right into one of the rebels. He cursed when he saw the white bandage around the guy's arm.

White Fang.

When would these bastards give up?

.xxx.

"Mihn!"

"It's okay! I got this!" Yelled the Asian, as they took another hit on the right wing. "Shit! I can't jump to warp speed!"

More beeping and red lights flashed as the screen declared the right wing was useless to them now. Elle was panicking, holding tight to her buckle and seat.

"Don't worry, I can get us out of—"

Mihn was cut off when they got another hit in the back, forcing Mihn forward and head butting the steering control.

"Mihn!" Elle could feel herself panic even more as Mihn slouched over, completely out. She closed her eyes, bracing for the worse.

Until she felt a swing and a punch to the face.

.xxx.

Duo spit out blood, wishing he could wipe his mouth but couldn't with the two assholes restraining him. He was surrounded by at least seven men, all wearing White Fang bandages around their right arms.

"Looks like we found a Preventer rat." Said one of the guys, the one who punched him in the face. He stood in the middle of the rest, bracing his knuckles for another round. "Let's try this again. How many are you?"

"Like I said, just me."

"That would be stupid of you. One solo guy on a mission to take out fifteen White Fang members?"

"Thanks for telling me how many there are." The man punched him again.

"Maybe we should just get rid of him. If there are more, we'll find them." Said one of the guys in the back.

Duo looked up where he heard the voice, and spotted the person who spoke. His eyes widened, recognizing him.

He was a Sweeper.

"This one must be a rookie, getting caught so easily." Said the main guy, wrapping his knuckles in bandages for another punch. "We'll get something out of him. Just give me a few minutes."

Duo looked up and glared at him. "Like hell." The man smirked, then pulled back to throw another punch.

The last thing he felt was the connection to the jaw.

And suddenly he found himself in the cockpit of a strange spacecraft. With beeping lights and screeching sounds, he looked over and saw a girl hunched over the controls.

He looked around, trying to see if he recognized anything, and started to see similarities between this and the more familiar spacecrafts he used to fly. He messed with some of the controls, thinking he might know what they were, and congratulated himself when they turned off the connection to the right wing, like he hoped.

He unbuckled himself and pushed the other girl out of the pilot seat, flinching when she hit the floor with a thud. He took over the controls, hitting some more buttons to connect all fuel sources to the left wing, then opened a link to lock on to the crafts chasing him.

Knowing where they were made it easier to predict when they would shoot and how to best dodge. He put in coordinates, then brought up the nearest colony.

It happened to be the one he used to live in with Hilde. That made things easier. He braced himself and used the thrusters on the left wing to do some crazy side spins(since he couldn't fly straight), and dodged passed the two crafts chasing him to fly behind some grouping of rubble.

The enemy crafts hit the rubble, creating a large explosion, propelling him towards the colony he targeted and out of sight of the enemy.

He sighed, finally out of range of their weapons, and steadied the craft as he neared the colony. He hit a few more buttons, locking in to a private dock, and opened the hatch from his remote location. He flew it in, barely scratching the sides, and docked the ship.

He sighed, happy that was over, then looked at the girl lying on the floor. Now he had to figure out what to do with her.

.xxx.

Elle looked up when she felt the fist connect with her face, finding herself surrounded by men in some kind of hallway.

She didn't have any time to think of how she got there, as the man steadied himself for another punch, and she reacted.

Her leg went up, hitting the man on the right that had her arm, and bringing her foot down on her assailant. She quickly rounded her free fist to the other guy holding her down, connecting with his nose, then tossed him over her shoulder effortlessly.

The others reacted, pulling out guns.

But she was much faster.

She ducked, knocking the legs out from under everyone close to her, pushing them in the way of all their weapons, giving her time to roll out of the way. She stood, coming up behind one of the men to her right, and hitting him in pressure points all over his back, knocking him out.

She made quick work to dodge another guy who headed for her, ducking and kneeing him in the stomach, hitting a pressure point on his neck, then dropping him to the floor.

The men stumbled all over each other, trying to get to her. She gave a swift kick to the side of one guy's face, then rounded with the other foot to another, sending them both down. As they tried to get up, she used one of them to hop over and connect with a guy's nose, sending him falling back to the ground.

Her assailant from before grabbed at her, and she quickly connected her foot to his face with a kick upward, dazing him, then flipped him over her head. She hit him in the neck, effectively dropping him to the ground, then spun around and pressure hit two guys in the arms, making them drop their weapons. She ducked, coming up behind one of the armless men and hitting him square in the neck.

The other three stood there in silence, baffled, before one tried grabbing for a gun.

She kicked the mp5 in the air, grabbed it, then smashed the hilt of it in his face, knocking him out. She held up the gun towards the other two, and they immediately put up their hands in surrender.

Well, one of them could only put up one arm.

They stood there for a couple seconds, till she rounded and threw the gun at the armless guy, knocking him out, then jumped over the other one before he ran away, and hit a pressure point in his neck. He went down with the last of them.

She breathed heavily, looking down at her work, surrounded by unconscious men.

Then found herself back in the spacecraft, the beeping stopped and the ship docked in a colony bay.

* * *

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the pilots... sad face

These chapters seem to be getting shorter :/ Let me know if I'm lacking in description, I'll try to flesh them out more. I just like dialog better.

* * *

Wufei rushed around the corner, fearing for the worst. Last he heard, Duo was captured by the enemy and was being interrogated. Heero said he was going to join, but Wufei made him stay and keep him updated on developments. He wanted everything recorded, so they could use it later.

But for now, helping Duo was his first priority. Heero went silent, and while that could be a good sign, Wufei was still worried. He rounded the corner, his gun ready to take out any resistance and free Duo at any cost.

The sight before him left him stunned.

Instead of finding seven men surrounding and beating on Duo, he found Duo, his hands held up in fists with seven men surrounding him, all unconscious on the ground.

Wufei just lowered his weapon.

And judging by the confused look on Duo, he wouldn't be able to shed light on the situation either. "What just happened?"

Wufei tensed. "I was about to ask _you_ that."

Duo looked lost, and then confused. He looked around at the bodies on the floor, fear growing in his eyes, his fists still balled. "Are they dead?"

Wufei walked over and knelt by one of the bodies, feeling for a pulse, then stood. "No, just knocked out."

"Oh." He sounded relieved, then looked up at Wufei with the purest of innocence and confusion he had ever seen. "Did I do this?"

"I'm not sure." Wufei didn't know how to react. Duo was acting strange, and the whole situation was above his pay grade. Last he remembered, Duo couldn't fight. And judging by the look on the braided pilot's face, Duo had no idea what happened either. The Asian gingerly walked over the unconscious bodies and up to Duo, gently grabbing his fists and pushing them down. "Are you okay?"

Duo was more freaked out than he would have been, if he actually knew what just happened. He wasn't used to blacking out. Then again, who was? "I don't know…"

"What do you remember?"

Duo gulped, trying to think. "They were interrogating me…" Then he was suddenly in some strange cockpit, maneuvering it to safety… "Then this."

Wufei could tell there was something missing from that statement; he paused too long. But he probably wasn't going to get anything out of him here. "Why don't we head back to the van to recuperate." He didn't know why he was being so delicate with him. Probably because he had never seen Duo this freaked out before. He would have to ask him about it when he was more himself.

"Oh, there are more guys." Duo said, looking around.

"I took care of a few, the others have the rest. We just need to get out of here."

Duo nodded, looking like he was coming back to reality. "Yeah, that would probably be great."

They stepped over the bodies and walked out.

.xxx.

"Mihn? Mihn?"

Mihn groaned from a splitting migraine and an annoying voice above her, her eyes focusing on the source. "Elle?" She sat up, wincing in pain.

"Slow down, you might have a concussion." Said the braided martial artist, worry evident in her voice. She helped Mihn sit up, holding her with a solid grip.

"Are you okay?"

Elle sighed. "I'm fine. You should be worried about yourself."

Mihn scoffed, pushing herself up. "What happened?"

She could hear the hesitation in Elle's voice. "I was hoping you could tell me."

Mihn gave her a curious look, then looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw they were docked. "How'd we get an access code?"

"I don't know…" Elle looked frantic. "One minute we're being attacked, then the next thing I know we're docked here." She bit her lip.

Mihn gave her a look. "What?"

Elle looked innocent. "What?"

"You're biting your lip. That means there's something else on your mind."

Elle hesitated, then caved. "I don't know what happened, but I blacked out. I found myself surrounded by these guys, which I made quick work of, and then I was back. It's like I was someone else…" She bit her lip again, and Mihn eyed her. "I think whoever I was switched with me, and docked the ship."

"That's impossible." Mihn stood, turning away from Elle to keep her from seeing the fear in her eyes. "There's got to be another explanation."

Elle stood, following after her. "But I can't think of any!"

Mihn ignored her and tried to open the hatch of the door, but it was stuck.

"I couldn't get it open. And we don't know if there's air outside."

Mihn looked around, spotting their helmets hanging near the door. She grabbed hers, then handed Elle's hers. She grabbed the handle above the door, then held her feet up and gave a swift forceful kick.

The door flew off and crashed into the side of the dock, denting it.

Elle whistled. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Let's go, I want to get my head checked out."

"Are we leaving the shuttle?"

"We'll come back for it later." Elle nodded and followed after Mihn, floating to the docking bridge.

.xxx.

"What the hell was that?"

Duo looked completely flabbergasted when Heero appeared out of the van, heading towards them looking shocked and angry. "What the hell was what?"

"What you did back there." Heero stated, walking up and towering over him menacingly.

Wufei was also wondering why Heero was so angry. Whatever happened, at least he was safe.

"Look, Heero, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Where did you learn those moves?"

"What moves?"

"I'll show you." He headed back to the van, followed by the curious Duo and Wufei. Heero pulled his laptop out and set it on the seat facing them, then pulled up the surveillance on Duo and rewound. When he played it, the two stared in shock as they watched Duo use moves they had never seen on the group of men, knocking out all seven White Fang members.

Duo took a step back when Heero paused it at the end, both him and Wufei looking at him expectantly. "I don't remember any of that."

"You can't expect me to believe you." Said Heero.

"I'm telling you I have no memory of that!" Duo insisted.

"I've fought Duo, there's no way he can fake not knowing how to fight like that." Wufei was being honest. In all his years of fighting, the moves Duo used were from someone extensive training and knowledge of pressure points. That wasn't something one could hide when practice fighting, especially against a trained martial artist.

Heero didn't look convinced. "You don't seriously believe him?"

"I believe something strange is going on, and Duo honestly doesn't remember."

Heero sighed. Of course, he trusted Wufei's judgment, but not Duo's. Duo felt irritated. "Okay, we'll figure it out later. Let's go get the hostages."

"You go back and meet with the others, me and Duo need to talk." Heero nodded and headed off. Duo looked at Wufei nervously.

Wufei didn't know how to approach this sensitive subject. He believed Duo, but something was going on, and he was going to find out. Yet he had to be delicate, something he was not used to, because he knew the second Duo started to feel threatened, he would close himself off and possibly disappear.

And holding him for interrogation wouldn't work either.

So he had to approach this like a friend. Or, at least how Sally usually approached Wufei when something was wrong. "Duo, is everything alright?"

He studied Duo intently, and the braided pilot could feel the intensity of his gaze. He flinched, and knew Wufei had caught it. He could tell him, but that would be opening up. But he couldn't avoid it, could he? "I don't know, I've just been having trouble sleeping."

"I don't think sleeping can lead to you miraculously learning tai chi and acupuncture."

"Is that what happened?"

"Duo, don't change the subject."

Duo sighed. "I don't know, honestly."

"Duo, I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on."

Duo looked at him, then away. He could be honest with him, but what would that accomplish? He paused, an idea coming to him. "I've been having weird dreams lately."

Wufei narrowed his eyes. "Weird as in how?" And what did this have to do with recent developments?

"It's like I'm someone else. I'm not in control, I'm just watching, but I'm watching through their eyes and actions. It's really weird. It's the same thing every night."

Wufei humored him. "What happens in these dreams?"

Duo shrugged. "I don't know, mundane stuff." He paused, thinking. "I'm in this space craft, with this other girl. She looks Asian. We go to Earth, I walk around, go to different towns, steal food and pawn off random stuff we find in the ship. It's like a story but without a plot. Or, like I'm living someone else's life."

"You think this has a connection to what happened back there?" He asked, trying to bring the conversation back around.

Duo looked at him, the connections in his head showing the worry he was starting to feel. "Well, I wasn't completely honest. I… I remember getting jumped, then they started questioning me, then they started beating me, then…"

"Then?"

"Then I was on the ship again… only, I could control everything."

"You think you fell back into the dream?"

"No, it was more intense. I could feel everything, hear everything, even smell the air. And I took control of the ship, then docked it. I could control the body I was in this time."

It sounded a little too unusual, but Wufei had seen some pretty messed up shit. Body snatchers? Maybe not, but that didn't mean there wasn't an explanation. "Let's talk to Sally about this, maybe we can figure out what's going on."

"That's not all."

"What else is there?"

"Sometimes I'll be walking down the street, or just hanging out at my apartment, and I start to hear things."

Okay, now _this_ was sounding crazy. "Like what things?"

"Like normal things; people talking, cars passing by; like I'm outside but I'm not."

Wufei suddenly remembered the time Duo thought the walls were thin in the locker room. That meant this had been going on for a while.

"I'll even feel the air rush by me, and I'm sitting at home." Duo paused, seeing the strange look in Wufei's eyes. "You think I'm crazy."

"I don't think anything. I'm just worried."

"I wouldn't blame you, I _sound_ crazy…" Duo looked freaked out as it was, and Wufei felt compelled to reassure him.

He placed a hand on his shoulder. He lightly patted it. Was this how reassuring friends worked? "It'll be okay. We'll talk to Sally, figure things out, and it'll all be okay." He quoted what Sally used to tell him when he had his hard times with PTSD. He hoped it worked.

"Thanks." The braided pilot looked down, forlorn. "Please don't tell Heero. I wouldn't hear the end of it."

Wufei figured it had to do something with their past relationship. "I won't."

"Thanks 'Fei, it really means a lot."

Wufei nodded. He could tell this was tough on Duo. If he could help him figure out what was going on, maybe they could help each other.

.xxx.

"Well, you don't have a concussion."

"Oh thank God." Elle sighed a breath of relief as the doctor nodded to the two, Mihn lying in the hospital bed and the braided one sitting on the edge next to her.

"I do have to ask, standard procedure, how did you get that bump?" The doctor asked, looking at the two curiously.

They exchanged a look. "I tripped down the stairs." Said Mihn. "Thank you."

The doctor didn't look convinced, but ignored it. "I'll sign the release forms right away." He nodded to them and left.

"You don't think he noticed?" Asked Elle.

"What, that I'm not Terran? No."

Elle looked worried, walking over to the window to look into the hall. "I hope so." She stopped, seeing the doctor talk to some officers, then point at their room. "Mihn, I think they know."

"What?"

Elle hurried to help Mihn up. "We gotta go, they're sending officers."

"You've got to be kidding." Mihn didn't look fazed. Probably because nothing could surprise her at this point. "I got this, you don't have to worry about me." Elle nodded and they headed for the door.

When they opened it, the officers were right outside. "Stop!" Elle rounded on them and knocked them both to the ground while Mihn snuck out. They both took off down the hall, pushing anyone who got in their way.

Once they were out of the hospital, and well enough down the street, they stopped to catch their breath.

"How did they know?" Asked Elle, breathing heavily.

"I have no clue." Said Mihn, sliding down the wall she leaned against to sit on the ground. "We're wearing their ugly clothes." She looked down at her attire with scrutiny. Tank top, baggy pants, combat boots; apparently not enough.

"It must be something on us, or about us. Is it our skin? Our hair?"

"We look just like everyone else." Said Mihn. "And we really can't go around asking."

"I'm tempted to just to get a straight answer." Mihn snorted. "Let's go, we don't want them catching up." Mihn nodded, taking a few more moments to catch her breath, then stood. They disappeared into the alley.

* * *

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own GW ;P

Author Note: Whew, almost half way through! I hope you guys are liking it. Well, you got this far, so maybe? Let me know what you think! Even if it's just to correct grammar or a simple 'nice' will be fine too. Please R&R! XD

* * *

"So you become this other person, and it feels like you're living someone else's life?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Duo felt uneasy explaining everything to Sally. Honestly, he wished Wufei had been the only one who found out.

And judging by the look on her face, he should have followed his instincts. "I gotta say, this is definitely different."

The three sat in the control room of the Preventer Headquarters in Space. Sally was called immediately after the mission, and met them there when they got back. Heero was busy debriefing the other soldiers from the mission.

"Can I see the footage again?"

Wufei nodded and skipped back to when Duo first got captured on the monitor. He pressed play, and they watched again as Duo laid waste to the rebel terrorists without a weapon. "Go back to the beginning." Wufei sighed, but did anyway. "Stop there." He paused it, right after Duo got punched the third time, and looked back at his assailant. "Hmm."

"What?" Duo was anxious to get a diagnosis, but also afraid at the same time. He knew what that looked like. Everything about him changed in that instant after being hit; his mannerisms, his posture, even the look on his face. He felt like he was looking at someone else in the video.

He knew they probably thought the same thing.

"I can definitely see a change right there." She said, looking to be deep in thought. "I'll have to do some research." She turned to him. "Tell me more about the dreams. Was this one similar?"

He shook his head. "No, it was like I actually switched with whoever took over."

"I see." They stopped when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Noin walked in, followed by a new soldier. "Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to debrief you three."

Duo's eyes widened when he saw the new recruit. He was the Sweeper mixed in with the White Fang members.

Wufei was the only one paying enough attention to the braided pilot to notice his reaction.

"This is Heagen Joseph. He was one of our spies in the terrorist group that supplied our information."

"And one of the members Duo beat up." Said Heagen, rolling his eyes. "Never would have guessed you knew karate."

"Tai Chi, but whatever." Mumbled Duo.

"Trust me, no one saw that coming." Chuckled Sally.

"Who knew you were studying martial arts when you disappeared." Laughed Noin. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know you did a great job, and you'll be seeing more of Officer Joseph later." She turned to Heagen. "I have to go meet with Heero for the debriefing, meet me afterwards for your next mission." He nodded and she left.

"It was nice meeting you." Said Heagen, eying Duo before making his way out.

"I, uh, think I better join them." Said Duo, suddenly standing.

Wufei was about to protest when Sally beat him to the punch. "Wait, take this." She scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "For the dreams."

"Thanks." Duo took the prescription in hand, looking at it wearily.

"Go on, Wufei and I need to talk anyway." Duo nodded and left. She turned to Wufei. "This worries me."

Wufei sighed. "I know."

"He has symptoms of personality disorder. I can only prescribe him so much, being a primary physician, but I think he might really need help."

Wufei looked a little worried. He felt it was too early to jump to something wrong with his psyche. "What do you think brought this on?"

"It could be any number of things, we barely know about his past." She answered honestly. "But if what you say is right, and this only started happening recently, it worries me something bad must have happened to trigger this. Severe trauma is the only thing I can think of that would make him progress to this stage so quickly."

"You think something happened before he started working here?"

She nodded. "Maybe. Can you find out?"

"I'll try. I'm already trying to find out if he's spying on the Preventers." He hesitated. "But how does that explain his new fighting moves?"

"People with personality disorders will amaze you. Some of them even have different handwriting, all with distinct traits apart from each other. He might have learned it when he was younger, but it only triggers when he's in danger."

It made sense, but wouldn't they have seen more of it during the war? That also didn't explain the dreams. "And this 'other life'?"

"Simple hallucinations to cover when he blacks out. The dreams could be him making a complete persona for the 'other him'."

Wufei sighed, not knowing how to take this information. The last thing he needed was a Gundam Pilot with mental problems. He couldn't see Duo mentally handicapped; it just didn't fit. But Sally would know. He refrained from judgment for now. He trusted Sally, but he also felt like he was getting to know Duo, and his impression of him didn't go with crazy. It was all too sudden.

"Let's keep this between us." He said, standing.

She nodded. "I agree."

.xxx.

"Hey, Joseph!"

Heagen slowed his pace when he left the control room, knowing Duo was going to go after him, and stopped to let him catch up, smirking. "Took you long enough."

"What the hell is going on?" Duo asked, wanting desperately to grab that smug bastard's collar and pin him to the wall.

Heagen couldn't stop his smirk. At least he had _something_ over Duo, considering he knocked him out earlier. "Didn't you hear Noin? I'm a spy sent to infiltrate undercover in terrorist groups."

Duo still looked pissed, because honestly, he felt betrayed. "Is that how you see the Sweepers?" The Sweepers were a group Duo had been with since he got caught by Professor G when he was twelve. They were like a second family. Anyone threatening that would put them on the bad list for Duo.

Heagen looked to ponder for a bit, more for amusement to see Duo glare at him. "No, that's a different mission." He said hoping to get under the braided pilot's skin.

Duo looked more pissed. Heagen's smirk widened. "Exactly how?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm also a recruiter."

Duo blanked. "A what?"

"Seriously, you need to get your hearing checked."

This time, Duo _did_ pin him up against the wall. "The Sweepers aren't terrorists, and they aren't soldiers. Leave them out of this."

"I didn't know you cared so much about them." Duo just glared. "Honestly, you should be doing _your_ part."

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you hear me? I was sent in to find recruits. Meaning the Preventers want to expand. They're even targeting lowly rebel groups without experience. That should worry you." Duo's eyes widened, but he didn't respond. "Are you going to let go or what?"

Duo reluctantly let go, keeping his glare on him. "I have half a mind to rat you out."

"Oh really?" Heagen chuckled. "That'd be a bad idea. You don't want the Preventers to know what you're up to, do you?" Duo went silent. "Thought so." He turned to walk away. "You better step up your game, I just did half of your job for you." The man chuckled, disappearing down the corridor.

Duo stood there, soaking in everything he had just learned.

.xxx.

"Be careful, this is fragile." Quatre patted the large box that was nearly as tall as him, as he directed his men to take it safely to the truck.

A tall, middle-aged woman walked up, her golden hair pulled up in a bun, and her white lab coat blowing softly around her. She gave the box a scrutinizing look, then turned to the young man next to her. "It's good to see you, little brother."

"Fatima!" Quatre said, a little more surprised than happy to see her. "What brings you here?"

"Iria was telling me a large order of Hylesian came in yesterday. We rarely use it anymore since we've built ourselves better immune systems since coming to outer space." She eyed him suspiciously.

Quatre gave a nervous shudder, but smiled pleasantly. Iria probably inquired about it because she had no idea what it was used for. Fatima was old enough to know. "Yes, I ordered it."

"What could you be using it for?"

"Well," He started, thinking fast. "With the hiring of Earth workers for the satellites, we could never be too careful. This will boost their immune system faster than letting it develop on its own."

Fatima eyed him, but couldn't find a hole in his story. "Makes sense." She kissed him on the cheek. "If you need any help getting permission for medical supplies, you can always ask me. Iria's only a doctor, after all."

"I will keep that in mind, thank you." He kissed her cheek back. "It's good to see you sis, we'll have to have dinner some time."

"I will hold you to that." She smirked, then sauntered away.

Quatre sighed. That was close. He turned back to the shipment crew. "Lift it gently!"

.xxx.

Fatima entered her office after the short drive from the warehouse her young brother was shipping a crate full of medicine. She sat at her desk, which was in the middle of a lab, and propped her laptop open. A vidscreen popped up, one with a Delegate from a meeting Relena and Quatre had earlier.

"Hello Senator Garrison." She nodded.

"Ms. Winner, thank you for getting back to me." He said solemnly, almost weary to hear the news. "I suppose you saw your brother?"

She nodded. "He's shipping Hylesian, a drug used to boost and repair immune systems. Something we haven't made or sold in over twenty years. I was suspicious when I saw it in my roster for ordering."

"Did he tell you why he was shipping it?"

She shook her head. "He said it was for Earth workers coming to space."

"Hmm…"

"I believe it could be a cover up. I'm going to investigate further when those workers get here. If I'm right, he may have had contact with an Outsider."

"I would hate to believe Quatre would have dealings with another one of those races. Please keep me posted. If you find out any more, I will have to inform the President."

She nodded. "I will."

.xxx.

"Do you really think it'll be safe here?" Elle looked over at Mihn, who was looking up at their half wrecked shuttle sitting in an empty warehouse just inside town from the docking bay they came in on.

"It's a perfect location." Mihn said, looking satisfied. "You picked a good dock, it was clear from there to here of anybody spotting us."

"Mihn, can we talk about that?"

Mihn shut the hanger door, sliding it down with a loud thud. "I don't think there's anything to talk about."

"What about the fact that I _told_ you it wasn't me? Or that _I can't fly a ship_." Said the braided girl, following after Mihn down the path.

"I don't know how you expect me to believe you." Shot Mihn, holding her with her emerald eyes, challenging her.

Elle wasn't about to let this go. "So you think I'm crazy?"

"Yes." She turned to walk away.

Elle felt a stab, and looked like Mihn had ripped her heart out. "I can't believe you! You've never questioned me before!"

"You've never said you were abducted by body snatchers before."

Elle stopped. "How do you think _I_ feel?! I don't know what the hell is going on; one minute I'm me, the next I'm someone else. Do you know how _scary_ that is?! I feel like I'm losing my mind!"

Mihn turned back to her, looking a little worried. "Has this happened before?"

Elle hesitated. "Only in dreams…"

"You've been having _dreams_ too?"

"Just for about a couple weeks."

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"Maybe because I thought you would call me crazy! Oh wait, you _did_." Elle glared at her.

Mihn felt awful, but she didn't know what to say. Should she encourage her? Comfort her? She didn't want Elle believing she could switch bodies with some stranger, that was the _last_ thing she needed. She sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just so weird to be hearing."

"You've always been there for me before. You believed me when I said I didn't steal those weapons from the Talgiri, given my history. You trusted me enough to follow me to Earth. Why is this any different?"

Mihn sighed. "What exactly do you want to do with these 'switches'? I'm afraid you'll do something rash, like try to find this person."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Mihn was afraid of this. "Maybe! How do you know this person isn't trying to use you? Maybe they want to get to you and use your abilities, or take advantage of you. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Elle went silent; she hadn't really expected that. She sighed. "Okay, I won't do anything rash until we can figure out what's going on. But promise me you'll help."

Mihn didn't want to promise that. "I will help to the best of my abilities."

It felt like a lie. Truthfully, it was. But she didn't know what to do. She couldn't let Elle down, not when she needed her most.

But she was going to do everything in her power to protect her.

.xxx.

On the other side of the colony was a tiny little forest in a central park surrounded by the city. Clouds wafted through the sky, leaving it barely visible to see the other side of the colony above. In the center of this forest, sitting on a rock enjoying a blue popsicle, a young teen sat, smirking at the sight above him.

Darkened sunglasses rested on his pale nose, his skin a snowy white. Dark blue clothing fitted loosely around him, made from some strange material in a strange pattern, almost Arabic. His silky white hair blew gently in the breeze, as he took another bite of his melting popsicle, laughing lightly to himself.

"This is quite a time I found myself in. So peaceful, and quant." He hummed lightly to himself, his leg swinging of the ledge of the rock playfully. "They have no idea what's coming."

He laughed, taking another bite of his snack. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own shit

Author Note: Half way! Woot! Almost done with the edits, hope to have all the chapters up and completed by tomorrow! XD I hope the characters aren't seeming ooc, I would really hate that. Please let me know if they are!

* * *

Duo awoke to the sounds of hacking from the other room, and knew exactly what was happening before he opened his eyes. He sighed, feeling frustrated all over again, and sat up in bed. He turned on the bedside lamp, illuminating the small room covered in rust and filth. His legs dangled from the bed, tiny feet covered in soot from the day before. He hadn't gotten a chance to shower; it had been a couple days since it rained.

He slid out of bed, letting his hair fall in tangled chunks around him, as he gingerly walked to one of his dressers to grab something warmer to wear. The drawers were rusted, made from scrap metal a friend found in one of the junkyards. He jerry rigged it together to hold his clothes.

He opened the door from his bedroom, squinting in the light. Bottles and aluminum cans littered the floor and tables in the tiny kitchen/living room, and he found the source of the vomiting leaned over a couch from the floor. He sighed, rolling his eyes and walking over to the woman.

She was twice his size, and hard for his little frame to pick up. "Mom, you need to get to bed." He avoided the puddle of filth the woman had spewed up.

"Yer aways sush a good kid..." Mumbled the woman, her body limp and sprawled between the couch and the floor. Duo had a hard time picking her up with his small muscles, but managed to drag her all the way onto the floor.

"Can you help even a little?" Said Duo, giving her an exasperated sigh.

"Lemme braid your hair."

"No, Mom, you need to get to bed!"

"But it's all tangled!" She threw her arms in the air dramatically.

"I'll comb it later."

"But I wanna braid it!" The woman kicked the floor like she was having a tantrum, and Duo stepped back to avoid being hit… again.

He sighed, caving in. "Fine! Let me clean up your mess first..." He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a rag, rinsing it in the sink with discolored water from the faucet. He rung it out, then walked back to the woman sprawled on the floor and mopped up the vomit.

When he was done, he got a glass of water, filtered it through a strainer, then took it over to his mother and handed her the glass. "Drink, you'll feel better."

"Yer so mature for your age..." Mumbled the woman, taking a drink.

"Maybe because you won't let me be the kid."

"Dun sass me, you sasser." She didn't sound serious.

Duo just rolled his eyes and went back to his room to grab a brush. When he came back, his mother had pulled herself up and drank the rest of the water, looking less drunk but still dazed. He sat in front of her, handing her the brush over his shoulder.

"You're hair is so pretty." She whispered, brushing it gently. Duo didn't care if she pulled or yanked, he wasn't tender headed. He didn't say anything. She started braiding it. "You have school today?"

"No."

"You can clean the house then."

Duo pulled away, his braid finished, and gave her a glare. "And what are you going to do?"

"I need sleep."

Duo stood, furious. "So I have to clean up your mess?"

"Don't yell, it hurts..."

"Why can't you be the adult for once? I'm frikking eight!"

"Stop yelling..." She covered her ears, cuddling with herself and beginning to rock.

"I'm sick of this!" He turned and ran into his room, slamming the door.

His mother panicked, standing and stumbling over to Duo's door, nearly falling into it. She leaned against it, keeping her from falling. "What are you doing? Open the door..."

The door opened, and she nearly fell on the child. Duo was already dressed. "I'm going out." He said, pushing passed her.

"To where? What about cleaning?"

"I have to get groceries." He seethed. "Since, you know, you didn't."

"You're so grown up... you don't really need me... I'm just a burden..."

Duo stopped, feeling the anger in his chest, and turned back to her. "You're right, I could probably make it without you." He slammed the door on his way out.

The day went by like a blur, hours turned into mere seconds. Duo found himself lost in thought as he went grocery shopping in the underground marketplace, finally headed back home. He sighed, wanting to avoid home, but knowing he had to go back eventually to clean up her mess. He resigned himself to his fate and turned down the corner to their apartments.

He opened the door. "Mom, I'm home!" There was silence, and he ignored it at first thinking she was just sleeping, as he headed to the kitchenette and started putting away groceries. "Mom?" He was used to hearing her snoring from the next room, but it was completely silent. After he was done, he headed to her room to see if she was passed out and drunk again.

But when he opened the door, he was met with her swinging, lifeless body hanging from the ceiling fan.

.xxx.

Duo shot up in a cold sweat, the image of the lifeless form burned into his eyes. It was like he was there, like he had experienced and seen everything.

It was like with all the other dreams. He wasn't himself, but some other person, living their life.

He looked down at the scribbled prescription on his bedside table. He had hesitated on his way home about taking meds. He paused, wondering if it could really help with the dreams.

He grabbed the paper and headed out.

.xxx.

Elle awoke with a start, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. She took a couple deep breaths to steady herself, then stood and left the small room.

She came out to the control room of the little ship. It was the only place they could actually stay. Considering it had a kitchenette and two bedrooms, it wasn't so bad.

She found Mihn messing with the controls. "Couldn't sleep?"

Mihn shook her head. She turned to look at her. "You okay?"

Elle sat down in the copilot seat. "Bad dreams."

"What about?"

Elle paused, debating on if she should tell her. They fought about it last time, but Mihn seemed to understand after the end of it all. She gave it a shot. "I dreamed I was that other person again."

Mihn gave her a very unhappy, worried look. "What this time?"

"I think it was the past. I was eight after all. I was living in a church because no one would take in orphans, and I was the last one not adopted. But I got along with the Sister and Father." She looked down. "But then some things happened, and the next thing I know I'm trying to steal this large humanoid robot and when I bring it back, everyone is already dead."

Mihn gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Do you think it was real?" Elle asked honestly. "I know you don't like me talking about this other person like they're real, but those weren't just dreams, they felt like real memories."

Mihn looked away. "I know..."

Elle scowled. "What do you know?" Mihn didn't answer. "I know you're hiding something, I'm not stupid."

"I know..."

"Then what's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

Mihn took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't hide it forever; Elle was too perceptive and stubborn. But maybe she can still find a way to protect her, if she was completely honest with her. She looked her straight in the eye. "I know what's going on, because it's what happens when Venitian twins are trying to connect."

Elle's eyes widened, and she sat back, letting the news sink in. "Twin...? As in... family?" Mihn nodded. "So..." She looked down, the words themselves hard to say. "I really do have family...?"

"I didn't know you were Venitian." Mihn answered honestly.

"Neither did I... My mom said I was Terran..."

"Maybe she lied."

Elle scoffed. "That would be just like her..."

Mihn hesitated, knowing she had to tell her the whole truth. She took a leap of faith. "This isn't a good thing, Elle."

Elle looked up at her, shocked and a little offended. Mihn knew how important finding family was to her, why would she say that? "Why not?"

"Because the Venitian have been hunted and killed by the Hybrids for the last twenty years. If you connect with her, they will find you, and they will kill you."

"How are you so sure she's a girl?"

"Venitian twins are only born identical."

"Oh."

Mihn looked desperate. "Elle, please trust me, connecting with her will only put her in danger."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

Mihn knew that question was coming. She had braced for it. "Because I was afraid…"

Elle looked confused. "Afraid of what?"

"Losing you." She looked up at her, her emerald eyes speaking something honest she hadn't been willing to say. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Elle looked away, trying to be understanding but still feeling the pain of being lied to. "So I'm allowed to know my twin exists, but I'm never allowed to see her?"

Mihn didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah... me too..." She stood, turning and heading to her room.

"Elle?" Mihn was worried, was she going to try something stupid?

"I'm fine." The braided girl said, stopping. "I just need to think." She headed back to her room and closed herself off.

Mihn sighed. She knew this would upset Elle, but she also knew it was for the best. She just hoped Elle would realize it too.

.xxx.

"Are you headed back to Relena?"

"Hn, yes." Heero answered, Noin giving him a knowing smile. He didn't care much what that meant or why she even asked, she knew he was going to. His job was done here; he was best served guarding Relena. "I'm headed out tonight. Unless there are any more missions."

"No, we're pretty good here." She answered, giving him a nod.

The two were headed down the hallway of the current Preventer Headquarters in Space, the one manned by Wufei. "Where is Wufei, I need to give him my report."

"He's in the gym, training." Noin answered. "I can take it to him later, if you want to get going."

Heero nodded and handed her the report.

"I'll be seeing you, then."

"Hn." The two parted ways, as Noin headed back to the main conference room to file the reports, and Heero headed towards the exit.

He was lost in blank thought, letting his mind collect the next few hours of 'to-do's' he had for himself before he got on his flight. He glanced at the control room as he passed out of habit.

Then stopped, thinking he saw someone standing there. A boy? He turned back around and walked into the control room, swearing he saw a pale boy with white hair and dark clothing standing over the computer.

But no one was there.

However, the computer was on, and it had one of Wufei's reports pulled up. He would have ignored it, but the picture of Duo caught his interest, and he decided to investigate. Why was Wufei filing a report about Maxwell?

It was extensive, and what caught his attention was the warning about Duo possibly infiltrating the Preventers for information. Quatre had mentioned something about the Preventers gaining too much support, and expressed his worry about it. Heero had done his own investigation, and discovered the amount of recruitment had increased twenty percent. Something to be a little worried about, but nothing that would make them threatening.

After all, veterans needed jobs too.

However, he didn't know Duo was possibly investigating the same thing. Why hadn't he said anything? Why didn't he talk to the other Gundam Pilots about it? Did he not trust them? Was there something else going on? Heero became concerned, and decided the best person to talk to was the one who made the report.

He immediately headed to the gym.

Where he found Wufei working out solely by practicing his martial arts moves on the empty mats. When Wufei spotted him, he stopped and grabbed a towel, giving Heero the cue to approach.

"I thought you were headed back to Earth." Said the Asian, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I saw your report on Duo. You think he's investigating the Preventers for some reason?"

Wufei hesitated. He had wanted to keep Heero out of this. One, because everyone(except Heero) knew Duo had feelings for him and this would just bring back old wounds for the braided pilot. He didn't need Duo disappearing, that was the opposite of what he wanted. Two, when Heero took on a mission, it was always done thoroughly and without mercy. If he went around interrogating Duo or his contacts, Duo would again disappear within seconds, and they would be back to square one.

"It's a possibility, but mostly just assumption. Why were you reading my report?"

"You left it on screen when I passed, it caught my attention."

Wufei could have sworn he closed that file. He never left his reports open for anyone to find. At least it wasn't Duo or someone else. He would have to check the computer for bugs later. "I don't think it should be anything you should worry about."

"Why not? It concerns a fellow Gundam Pilot."

Wufei was afraid of this. "Well, like I said, it's merely assumption."

"Based off of what?"

"We hadn't seen him for about two years; he hasn't taken any missions. I thought it was strange he would appear out of nowhere looking for a job, so I thought I would investigate."

"You could just ask him."

"And if he is investigating the Preventers, that would spook him, and you know how hard it is to find him."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because Duo could be a vital member to this team, and I would like to take advantage of whatever resources I get. And honestly, it's just a speculation I have, so it's more of a personal interest, not something the Preventers should worry about."

"Hn." Heero looked away in thought.

Wufei decided this would be a good time to learn what he could about Duo since Heero knew him best. "Did Duo ever have any problems with his past?"

"What? Why?"

Wufei was hoping he wouldn't have to answer that just yet. Heero was so uncooperative. "He's been acting strange lately, and Sally thinks it's psychological."

"Duo always seemed to have himself together."

"What do you know about his past though?"

Heero thought for a moment. "Nothing, really."

"That seems to be the consensus."

"How has he been acting strange? Does it tie in with your investigation?"

Wufei really wanted to avoid this, mainly because Duo had asked him not to let Heero get involved. "I don't know if I should say. It's a personal matter of Duo's, and it wouldn't be right for me to tell you without his permission."

"Hn..." Heero got that look in his eye, the one where he became determined on a target. Wufei was already regretting saying anything.

"This might be my personal mission, but it's still an investigation for me. Don't hinder this mission in any way."

"I can get whatever information you want out of him."

"Heero, that sounds like you want to torture him."

"I'm not going to hurt him."

"Psychological torture is still torture."

"You want the information, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to bully it out of him." The two fell into a dominant staring match. Wufei sighed. "If I need your help, I'll ask. For now, just worry about getting back to Relena and protecting her."

"Hn." Heero didn't say anymore, and turned and left.

Wufei just hoped Heero would obey his order.

* * *

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters

Author Note: A bit of a short chapter, it was hard coming up with material at the time. Hopefully you like!

* * *

Duo had had a long day, and he was looking forward to getting home and getting some sleep. Though he might have had the day off from the Preventers, he still found his stress levels nearing the roof.

It didn't help that he thought he was going crazy.

He couldn't explain it either; one minute he was fine, the next he felt like he had been running for his life, or trying to escape someone. His heart would start pounding for no reason, and he would hear voices shouting at him. At one point, he could have sworn he smelled that familiar and unsettling scent of a hospital.

That had just been yesterday. Then there were the dreams.

How his insanity affected his senses, he wasn't really sure. All he knew was he needed some sleep.

And hopefully, with this new medication, he would get some.

Unfortunately, his stressful day wasn't over when he found a certain Perfect Soldier standing next to his door when he got back to his motel room.

Great. He would have to move again.

So he did what he did best. Plastered on a bright smile and no-care attitude. "Hey Heero! Dropping by for some free time?" He winked.

As usual, Heero ignored him(either because he didn't get it or he was purposely ignoring it, Duo didn't know). "Wufei tells me you've been having problems lately."

 _Damn that Chang..._ Duo thought to himself. He didn't let the smile slip. "Ah you know, job hunting. Motel hopping. It can be stressful."

"What about the Preventers makes you suspicious?"

Good ole Heero, always jumping right to the point. He could poke someone's eye out with that. "Suspicious?" Duo might not have liked to lie, but he was an expert at evading the truth. "Can you elaborate?" And playing dumb.

Heero studied him intently, but Duo held his blasé attitude. "Wufei believes you are investigating the Preventers."

"Why would I be investigating the Preventers?"

Heero paused. He must have sensed Duo's evasiveness and took it as suspicious. But Duo wasn't talking, and pretty much spilling the whole thing was the only way to get some answers. That was Duo's intent. "Because they've been recruiting 20 percent more than normal."

Duo whistled. If anything, he was actually getting some information out of this. "That's impressive. Why?"

"Don't play dumb. You're a Gundam Pilot, you can't possibly say you didn't notice." He was getting tired of his oblivious attitude. He knew Duo pretty well, for what it was worth. He knew when Duo was spinning the conversation to make himself look dumb and get the most information out of the other person.

"Really? You think so highly of me." Duo cooed. Teasing Heero was not only fun, but an effective tool to use when getting out of tough spots.

"Answer the question Duo." Unfortunately, it sometimes didn't work on Heero.

"Alright, alright." Duo said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I can't say I didn't notice, because come on, who wouldn't?" He answered honestly. "But that doesn't mean I'm spying on the Preventers." That also didn't mean he wasn't. "I am just honestly looking for a job." Which was true. "Ever since I left Hilde, I've had a hard time keeping a job." Which was also true.

And hopefully enough to satisfy Heero. "Hn." Duo inwardly congratulated himself. He knew that response; it meant Heero was considering it. "It's probably nothing to be worried about, veterans need jobs just like anyone else."

"I hear ya." He was surprised Heero was defending them.

"But if you notice anything else odd, tell me."

Duo eyed him. He didn't know if Heero was being helpful, or if he had his own agenda. Either way, Heero wasn't the type to be a lap dog, and wouldn't stand by if the Preventers were actually building a military force. "Will do." He saluted his friend, then took his key card out to unlock his door. Heero nodded to him and left, and he finally closed the door behind him, taking a breath of relief.

Now he had to worry about Wufei.

.xxx.

Elle had trouble concentrating. Not because she was sitting on the nose of the shuttle, cross-legged and meditating. It was from the loud drilling near the back.

She sighed, giving up. She hopped down, which was quite a jump, and landed gracefully on the ground. She headed over to the back side of the shuttle, where Mihn was taking apart the right wing for repair. "Need any help?"

Mihn stopped her drilling and looked at Elle, giving her an incredulous look through her goggles. "You think you can help?"

Elle looked around the damaged parts of the shuttle, completely unfazed. "Just point and tell me what to do."

Mihn shrugged. "Okay… See that hatch over there? I need you to open it and look for the C2 cable."

"Uh..." Elle did as instructed, pulling down a hatch near her and looking at a multitude of wires and cables. "Which one is the C2 cable?"

"It's orange."

Elle looked around. "Okay, found it, what do I need to do?"

"Pull it out and follow it to where it's connected. Then find the red cable and switch them."

Elle looked around. "I don't see a red cable."

"It should be right there."

"Well it's not."

"It's red and says C57 on it." Sighed Mihn. "It's not rocket science." She mumbled to herself.

But Elle heard her, and gave her a look. "Actually, it _is_ rocket science..."

Mihn stopped, then looked at her. "Find the damn cord."

Elle sighed and looked around, finally finding the red cable. She pulled on it, pulling it out and finding it disconnected already, wires frayed about. "It's been cut."

Mihn sighed. "Do you know how to splice a wire?"

"Do I _look_ like I know rocket science?"

"Nevermind, go meditate or something."

"I was, but you're being too loud."

"Shouldn't you be able to zen out or something?"

Elle looked at her blankly. "What?" Did the Asian just say something racist? Looking from the outside of the conversation, it would have been a strange sight.

Mihn shook her head. "Never mind. I'm going to need parts to repair this anyway."

"I saw a few junk yards a couple miles away."

Mihn looked at her. "How?"

"You know how the colony rotates up? I could see it from a distance."

"Oh. But you don't know what I need."

"I can at least find the place for you. And you can show me what I need to get."

"You see this?" She pulled out a large metal thruster-looking contraption, with a fan inside. "I need this."

Elle saluted. "Aye, aye, captain." She nodded to the girl, then headed out of the warehouse to find a junkyard.

.xxx.

Une sighed as she made it back to her desk that afternoon. Her day had been booked with meeting after meeting, starting with new recruits, then with the President, then a vidcom meeting with her senior lieutenants heading to Mars. Tomorrow was booked as well. More meetings. It was hard to get missions assigned with all the boring delegation talk.

Being in peace was a good thing, but quite honestly, it was boring. It was why she made the Preventers(at the President's decision) in the first place. It was a way to keep in touch with her love of fighting.

Some saw it as unhealthy; she saw it as a mere hobby. As long as people weren't getting killed.

And that was the main objective of the Preventers. Jails were filling up though.

So when the President initiated expansion of the Preventers, she had been all for it. If they could get the veterans off the streets, they could decrease the amount of resistance to peace.

Because the biggest problem they faced, which had been brought up at almost every meeting, was the lack of jobs now that the war was over. The job market was suffering since the war, and it was all the Winner Corp and other organizations could do to keep the economy afloat.

One Delegate mentioned setting up trade again, but she wasn't really sure what he meant by that. Earth and the Colonies pretty much had the same resources. And whatever they didn't share, they didn't need.

Especially now that they didn't have weapons.

Une looked up when she saw her monitor beeping, seeing she had a call coming in. She opened her vidcom, seeing one of her personal new recruits who was doing undercover work for her, and nodded. "Joseph."

"Lady Une." Heagen saluted. "I have my report for you."

"Good, how was the mission?"

"Successful. Three of the White Fang members agreed to becoming Preventers. There were two others I had my eyes set on, but they haven't come forward yet."

"Very good. I would like those three sent here for recruitment and debriefing. Anything else?"

"The rebels are getting suspicious of the Preventers."

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"They're concerned with all the recruitment. They think we're setting up for military power to take over like the Alliance."

"That's nonsense. The President commanded this operation to help the job market for veterans. They should be grateful."

"Yes ma'am." He paused. "I have another matter to discuss."

She rubbed her temple. "And that would be?"

"The Sweeper Group, a rebel consulting group, is also keeping their eyes on the Preventers. They used to work with one of the scientists who built the Gundams."

"Oh...?" She had never heard of them, but if they worked with the scientists, she should have.

"They normally don't get involved, but instead let one of their members take care of the rebel work on his own."

"Who is that?"

"Duo Maxwell."

She narrowed her eyes. "Hmm. How much of a threat do you think they are?"

"The Sweepers? None. Duo, however, has joined with the Preventers recently to do his own investigating."

"We've got nothing to hide, so I don't see a problem."

"But if he feels the increase in recruitments are dangerous, you know he'll be targeting the Preventers."

"I have three other Gundam Pilots, I'm not worried."

"But they usually stick together. What if Duo convinces them to join him?"

That would be a problem. She had to think about this. Maybe she just needed to talk with Duo. "Thank you for the report. Keep me updated, and I'll let you know what I decide to do about it."

He saluted, "Yes ma'am." And ended the vidcom.

Une sat back to think about this new development. Why would a Gundam Pilot think they were setting up for military power? She figured from an outside perspective, it _could_ look suspicious. But that's not what they were doing.

Right?

She would hate to think the President had that kind of ulterior motive, he was for peace and disarmament after all. Maybe she should have a talk with him herself, just to be sure.

* * *

R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own...anything! Nothing at all!

Author Note: I got reviews! I'm so happy!

Anyway, here's the next chapter, more to come!

* * *

She honestly didn't know where she was going. The colony was big; the city was big; everything was big. Elle was lost.

Not like she knew the place, this was literally the first time she had been there. But she was good at finding her way around; her sense of direction was one of the best. It was how she managed to sneak around alleys and hop around cities when weaving in and out of streets and skipping blocks. Before long, she would have this place memorized without effort. All cities had a system; a network. They all looked the same.

But she didn't have time to go exploring, she needed to cross town and find those junkyards. Of course, she would have to pass through the big city to get to it. At least she could blend in this time.

Her outfit was plain, something she usually didn't like. Elle was the more showy and flamboyant type with her wardrobe; she wanted to make a statement everywhere she walked. She was always trendy, and always eye-stopping. It was a trademark of hers.

Instead, she was dressed in casual skinny jeans, a plain white tank she tried to pull down to cover her flat butt, and a black midriff jacket with quarter long sleeves. She's had better-dressed days.

And she looked more like a boy.

It didn't help that she was almost flat, with very little curves. She was tall for a girl too(though not taller than Mihn), and it didn't help that she slouched with her hands in her pockets. All she needed was a buzz cut and no one could tell she was female.

It wasn't the first time she cross-dressed.

If she wore the right outfit though, she was stunning. But, unfortunately, this planet's fashion was boring and last century. She would kill for something colorful right about now.

Elle's distraction made her get lost, again, and she was about to give up when she spotted something weird in the crowd.

It was a pale white boy with white hair and dark clothing. He looked like someone from that race of people with the psychic powers.

What was he doing here? Wouldn't he get caught? Maybe he had a shuttle, and they could hitch a ride. Even if Elle didn't want to leave just yet, it would make Mihn feel better knowing they had a way to leave.

She followed after him, almost losing him in the crowd. She picked up her pace, seeing him leave the bigger parts of the city, drawing her near the outskirts.

And she suddenly found herself in the junkyards. Hm. Convenient. She looked around for the kid, but he was suddenly gone.

She shrugged; at least she found the place she was looking for. She would have to worry about the kid later.

All the junkyards looked the same, and she really had no idea what she was looking for. How was she going to find that turbine thing Mihn showed her in all of this? Maybe she should head back and just let Mihn look.

And admit defeat? Hell no, Elle wasn't going to stop.

With renewed determination, she rolled up her sleeves to her elbows and started digging through the junk.

"Duo?"

That name sounded familiar, but where had she heard it? Elle looked up, wondering who said that name, and saw a tiny blue haired girl looking at her strangely from a parked truck. She pointed to herself. "Me?"

The girl didn't seem to hear her question. She looked a little angry. Did she do something wrong? Maybe she wasn't supposed to touch anything.

"What are you doing here?"

Elle looked around, then concluded that yes, she was talking to her. "I'm looking for a spare part my friend needs for her ship."

She looked hurt. "Oh…"

Elle stood. "Am I not supposed to be here?"

"Well, I…" The girl hesitated, stepping out of her truck. "I didn't think you would come back… not after our fight."

Elle was thoroughly confused now. "Come again?"

"Don't play dumb Duo!"

And now she understood. This girl thought she was someone else. She was about to correct her when it dawned on her this girl could think she was her twin. Should she say something? Elle decided against it, seeing if she could play along for a little bit. Mostly because it would be fun.

"Sorry, I try not to let things like petty fights get to me."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because the girl looked suddenly livid. "You think our fight was _petty_?! You broke up with me because of your _hair_!"

Elle figured maybe she shouldn't have played along, and was about to tell the truth when the girl just went off and continued ranting at her.

"I can't believe that stupid braid is more important to you than our relationship!" Elle held her hair defensively, looking hurt; which only seemed to set off the girl even more. "You know what, forget it! I was going to try to make up with you and say you didn't have to cut it, but you're just plain ridiculous!"

Wait a second, she asked her twin to _cut her hair_?! Now it was Elle's turn to be mad. "No!" The girl went silent in shock. Probably because this Duo(that's a _girl's_ name?) had never yelled before, but Elle wasn't her twin, and she wasn't going to be walked all over. "You don't get to decide what I do with my body! Asking me to cut my hair is asking me to change who I am, and you don't have a right to ask that!" The girl looked stunned silent, and Elle figured this Duo person had never stood up for herself before. She suddenly felt awkward. "So take that!"

"I…I wasn't asking you to change yourself for me…" Started the girl.

"But yes you were." Continued Elle, cutting her off. "You think I grew this over night? On a whim? No, hair like this takes time and effort, and who knows, it _might_ just be important to me. Did you ever think to ask that? You know, maybe there was a reason I broke up with you over my hair. Do I seem like the kind of person who would make a big deal out of something so seemingly small?" Half the reason she was asking was because she was curious if this Duo actually was that kind of person.

"Well, no, I…"

Elle continued. "Then why would you ask me to change myself? How do I know you're not going to ask me to change more? Why do I have to fit some kind of mold for you?" The girl looked taken back, like she was going to cry. Elle suddenly felt bad, and realized she was taking her own frustrations about people hounding her about her hair on this poor girl. She sighed. "Look, my hair is just important to me," She really couldn't speak for her twin, though, but she continued nonetheless. "So it's kind of a sore spot."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that's how you felt."

"Yeah, well, it is." Elle suddenly felt nervous. She honestly didn't know _how_ her twin felt about her hair, so she could be lying. She wanted to come clean, but the moment was too awkward and she was afraid of upsetting the girl again.

She didn't get a chance anyway, because the girl stepped up. "I heard you're back with the Preventers."

Elle paused. Preventers? She heard about them on Earth. They were some type of military force fighting terrorism?

"One of your Sweeper buddies came through looking for you. I guess they didn't know… about us…"

"Yeah…" Elle was thinking a mile a minute. If she knew where her twin worked, she could find her, and potentially meet her. She could finally meet her family. "Which, you know how they are, means I have to go." She slowly backed away. "Talk to ya later!" Then turned and bolted away.

"Duo?!"

She didn't care that she left the girl confused and possibly still hurt, what she wanted the most was to find her sister.

To find her twin.

.xxx.

One thing Duo wasn't always good at, depending on the circumstance, was confrontation. Especially with people he got along with. He didn't like possibly messing up a perfectly good friendship with drama or conflict. He was the type to usually let it go or run from a situation that could end in disaster.

Enemies on the other hand, he could handle.

So having beef with Wufei wasn't going to get him anywhere, because he wasn't about to touch that subject with a ten foot pole. Instead, he went into espionage mode and snuck into his control room, then brought up whatever reports he could find that would link Duo to Wufei's suspicion about him investigating the Preventers. He was, but that was beside the point.

"Jackpot." He mumbled, pulling up a complete file… on himself. "Oh boy…" He was almost hesitant to read it, since he didn't really want to know what Wufei thought of him.

Luckily it was all professional and personal opinion was kept out of it. It mostly read about his suspicions.

"Duo Maxwell, trained pilot, weapons specialist, mechanic, and expert in espionage joined the Preventers unexpectedly after being missing for two years. He gave no indication on why now except for job hunting. I have my doubts because this is a vital time of growth for the Preventers, and a lot of rebel factions have been cropping up the last six months. Whether Duo is investigating the Preventers is still unknown. Studying Duo has shown he is evasive and consistent; nothing that would promote the theory that he is spying. However, due to conversations with Quatre, it has been brought to my attention that Duo's past and motives are a mystery, even to those close to him, which brings more reason to be suspicious."

Wufei was perceptive. Not that any Gundam Pilot shouldn't be. Though, he hadn't known Wufei would go through so many channels to quell his suspicions. Unfortunately, the dark past Duo so effectively worked to shroud in mystery was starting to bite him in the ass.

There were more pages detailing all and every interaction Wufei had with Duo, but he already knew how those went. It gave him some insight into how Wufei perceived him. It was always with suspicion. He would need to be careful.

Then the recent report caught his attention, detailing about his psychosis.

"Yesterday Duo seemed troubled with strange visions and dreams, causing it to interfere with his work. Neither Quatre nor Heero, two of his closest friends, could allude to past misgivings that would bring this to fruition. It appears this only started happening to Duo, from what he can elaborate, but if they persist, they may be more cause for harm the further they progress."

Great, so Wufei thought he was crazy too. This wasn't going to help his cause, much less his conscience. He continued reading.

"I believe there might be more than just Duo's relapse into fear and anxiety. His condition started when he first joined the Preventers a couple weeks ago. There could be sabotage and an enemy behind it." Whoa, that was the first time Wufei gave an opinion. Impressive.

What alleviated some of Duo's worries was Wufei was the first to say it might not be Duo's brain that was causing the problems. There could be other factors, and Wufei might have thought of this. Like Sleeper Agents, though Duo never remembered being hypnotized, but would he? Maybe someone slipped a drug into his food and it was making him hallucinate. He would have to get his blood tested. There were more factors Duo didn't even consider, but now that Wufei brought it up it made more sense and released some of the tension he had been feeling.

It was slightly foreign, having someone believe in him when no one else did.

Maybe he should talk to Wufei?

And let him know he had read the reports? Hell no. Duo closed the reports and made sure to be right back on the screen he came in to find. He covered his tracks effortlessly, then headed out.

So if there was possible sabotage, maybe there was a way to figure out where it was coming from. But how would he prove that?

He paused, remembering the time he felt like he switched places with that other person. He had flown the shuttle into the dock back at colony J-08893, the one he was living with Hilde at. Maybe he could find some sort of proof there.

Something that would prove he wasn't completely crazy.

.xxx.

It had been quite a hassle trying to get a meeting with the President. Une was nearly about to give up for the day, when she finally received a notice saying they could meet that evening at the Presidential Suite in the Hilton there in Sanc.

It was unusual for him to be traveling this time of year. He must be on vacation.

When she got there, a young girl opened the door to the suite, giving her a sarcastic look. She couldn't be more than nine or ten. "Can I help you?"

"Is your grandfather in?" Une smiled pleasantly to the girl. She was nearing that age, one she had started getting used to with Mariemaia.

The girl turned into the suite and yelled. "Grandpa! It's the Preventer Lady!" She opened the door wider. "You can come in."

Une bowed. "Thank you." She only knew patience with young girls. Another skill she learned being a parent.

The President greeted her when he walked into the room. "Yes, Lady Une, thank you for stopping by."

"Thank you for having me at such late notice."

"Your message sounded urgent. What can I do for you?"

Une thought deep about how she would approach this, trying her best not to sound accusatory. "I wanted to file a concern I had while speaking with one of my undercover officers. He brought to my attention that rebel groups were forming because of their fear of the Preventers."

"Why would they fear the Preventers? We're here to keep fear from happening." He said, walking over to the coffee and tea maker, pouring himself a glass. "Tea?"

"No thank you." She continued. "I agree, but I can see where they would get that assumption. We've increased our recruitment by twenty percent, and from an outsider it might look like we are building military force."

"I see your concern, but we hardly wish to force the public into anything. This is for protection."

"But if we are the only ones with weapons, it might look like we are forcing military rule."

The President looked at her intently. "Une, I can assure you, I nor anyone on the Delegation Team, wish to take military rule."

"Then why the increase? If I may ask." She said, trying to sound as polite as possible. The last thing she needed was an argument with the President. Last time he hung up on her. He couldn't this time, but being kicked out would look just as bad.

The President sighed. "Angelica, can you excuse us for a moment?"

The girl shrugged, having sat on the couch and listening to every word. "Sure." She got up and headed into her room, shutting the door behind her.

The President turned back to Une. "Besides creating jobs for veterans, the Delegation Team and I believe it would be in our best interest to be prepared for anything."

"What are we preparing for? We're the only ones with weapons."

He hesitated, then continued. "How about you sit in on one of our meetings tomorrow. Actually _sit in_ this time, instead of guarding from the outside. We are having a discussion with Vice Foreign Minister Darlian and Mister Winner tomorrow about the increase in armaments. It will serve you well."

That was the best non answer she could get, and she was going to take it. "Very well." She nodded to him. "I will see you tomorrow then."

"Thank you for stopping by."

She nodded again, then left.

* * *

R&R! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Duo :*(, or anyone else from Gundam Wing.

Author Note: I know I mention the difference in pitch of their voice(Duo and Elle) but I was picturing more Duo's Japanese voice than his American one(which was too deep for a friggin 15-year-old) so think of it that way. :)

* * *

Une was exhausted, and she was ready for a glass of wine and Netflix. Mariemaia would have been in bed already at this hour, and Une was debating on joining her when she noticed a call coming in on her computer set up on the coffee table. She frowned, who would be calling at this hour?

To her surprise, it was Heero. "Do you know how late it is here?" She asked, trying to ignore the headache.

"I wanted to confirm something with you first."

"Can this wait?"

"It concerns Duo Maxwell."

Une paused. This was the second time today Duo Maxwell was mentioned. Something wasn't right. She sat down and nodded. "Continue."

"Wufei and I believe he might be investigating the Preventers because of the increase in armaments and soldiers."

"Yes, that has been brought to my attention. I was meeting with the President about it tomorrow. I believe it's to help the job market."

"Hn. Are you sure that's the only reason?"

She sighed. "It's the only reason I have right now. Like I said, I'm meeting with the President tomorrow about it. Trust me, I would tell you if it were something else."

"That you knew of."

"What are you getting at?"

"I think Duo is right to investigate." Whether he would admit that or not. Heero knew him though, and knew full well when Duo was trying to hide something. Heero wasn't born yesterday.

Une didn't know how to respond. She trusted the President, and here the Gundam Pilots were, not trusting her. She didn't want to go back to being enemies, because that would confirm she was on the wrong side again. "What do you want me to do about it?" She was at a loss. How do you argue with someone who could be a potential threat?

"You said you were going to that meeting with the President? Find out what his ultimate goal is."

It wasn't every day the soldier was giving orders to the Commander. But given their experience and history, Gundam Pilots were always on the right side. "And what will you do in the mean time?"

"Continue to observe Duo." Good, because someone needed to keep an eye on him.

Though, now she was worried because Officer Joseph seemed more inclined to protect their progress at any cost. "Please do. I will keep you informed about the President's decision, and you work with Wufei to keep an eye on Duo. If you feel Duo is justified in his investigation, please keep me informed about that as well."

He nodded. "Roger." The screen went black and she sighed.

She was going to need a larger glass of wine.

.xxx.

It had been a rough night for Elle, not because of her discovery, but because of her spontaneous trip to the space port to get to the colony the Preventer Headquarters was located. Finding out where it was, was easy, considering all it took was one question and anyone would tell her. Then all she had to do was sneak on board the right shuttle.

Sneaking passed security was the hardest. She made sure to pick out someone who looked only a little like her and pick pocketing her bag for a ticket and driver's license and she was well on her way through. After dropping the said items at the nearest coffee shop like she accidentally left it, she headed to the gate the shuttle she needed to get on was located.

Then all she needed was a boarding pass. She pick pocketed the girl snoring in the corner, and made sure to turn the volume up on her ear buds, and stick the second one in.

This was too easy.

She spent the night on the plane, finally realizing what she was about to do. She didn't have time to think about it while she was taking action. The realization hit her, and she began to regret it.

But that's how Elle was; she acted before she thought things through. Now she had to deal with the fallout.

What happened if connecting with her twin would alert whoever was out killing Venitian? How did Mihn know about that anyway? She wouldn't be lying to her, would she?

No, Mihn wouldn't lie about that. Keep secrets, yes, but Mihn was always truthful with her. And Elle didn't want to ruin that friendship.

Which, Mihn was gonna be pissed when she found out what she did. Maybe she should turn back?

No, Elle was always about seeing things through to the end, even if it meant bailing the second that end came. She just wanted to see her, maybe not necessarily talk to her. She could observe from afar. Plus, she wanted to see if they really were identical. Though it should have been proof enough when that blue haired girl couldn't tell the difference.

Elle decided to sleep on it, since it would be a six-hour flight. She was already on the shuttle and headed there, she might as well give in to some sleep.

When she awoke, they were finally there. At least the flight had been smooth. Her heart was pounding and she took many deep breaths, one lady asking if this was her first space trip. When she exited the shuttle, she asked around where the Preventer Headquarters was, and luckily didn't have to make any excuses for why she needed to find it.

And now she was standing in front of the short, one story building, gathering her courage. It looked like a station for officers of the law, one she wasn't fond of entering. It seemed to extend in the back further, linked to a larger building in the back. It was hard to tell from her vantage point. She took another deep breath, and convinced herself to just take a peek, then leave. Hopefully she would spot her, then bail.

The first thing she saw when she walked in were hallways, and a little reception desk without a receptionist. For some place meant to house the Home Security of the Space Colonies, it had no security. She gingerly walked passed the receptionist and down the halls.

Which, for a small place, was a pretty big maze. There were rooms everywhere and at one point, she saw a gym. There was an Asian man, who looked familiar, practicing martial arts. She was tempted to go join him, she was always fond of practicing with another martial artist; but she didn't want to be spotted and confused for Duo.

Mostly because she didn't know how to act, and knowing her, she wouldn't say the truth. Playing with people was just too fun.

She continued down the hall aimlessly till she passed by a control room, where a young blonde woman sat who spotted her. Elle tensed and tried to keep moving, but it was too late.

"Duo?" The woman caught up with her. "Hey, what are you doing here on your day off?"

Damn, that meant she wouldn't see her. "Oh, well, you know…" She thought hard for a moment, spotting the cell phone in the woman's hand. "Forgot my cell phone." She laughed.

The woman sighed. "Yeah, sounds like you." It did? Score. "You sound a little off, are you okay?"

Hm, maybe they didn't have the same pitched voice? Elle faked a cough. "Just a minor cold. You know how it is."

"Okay…" The woman looked a little worried, then continued. "While you're here, I wanted to talk with you about…" She hesitated. "Your dreams."

Uh oh, so Duo had been having dreams about her too? What did she see? Well, probably something to do with that time they switched. "Okay, what about them?"

"Can you go over them with me?"

"Eh, now's not a good time, can I get back to you with that?" She turned and walked off before the woman could protest, and quickly turned a corner, sighing a breath of relief.

So Duo wasn't here. Bummer. That just meant she would have to come back later. Though, it was a six hour flight, this was more like a day trip and she doubted Mihn would go for another one.

So how could she find out where this Duo was? Maybe get someone to tell her where she lived? That would be hard.

Maybe she should just come out with the truth? She really didn't have to pretend, she could just tell them how she was confused for her a couple times and was looking to clear the air. Yeah, that might work.

She turned to go back down the hall to talk to that woman, and found her in the computer room. "Hey, uh, actually, I wouldn't mind talking."

The lady turned around, her phone up to her ear. "Oh, sorry Duo, I'm on the phone with Lady Une, can I get back with you?" She paused. "Oh?" She listened to the person on the other line. "Actually, can you wait here?" She got up, putting a hand on Elle's shoulder and sitting her down in the chair. "I'll be right back." And she left.

Leaving a very confused Elle.

.xxx.

"Yes, Wufei told me about his suspicions." Sally said as she headed down the hall to the gym. "You think we should talk with Duo about it?"

"I think you should have Heero and Wufei talk to him, he trusts them." Said Une on the other line. "And honestly, I'm having second thoughts about this anyway. The President says he's going to talk about it today in their meeting, but the more I think about it, the more I'm worried we're growing too big to just be a Peace Security type organization."

"I understand, I was afraid of that too." Sally said honestly. "So you want to find out from Duo what he's gathered so far?"

"Pretty much, yes."

Sally entered into the gym, where she found Wufei training along with other soldiers. "Wufei?"

Wufei looked over from his spot on the mat, then grabbed a towel and wiped his brow as he walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

Sally pulled him to the side out of earshot from anyone else in the room. "Duo's in the control room. Une wants us to talk to him about his suspicions of the Preventers."

Wufei looked shocked. This was a strange turn. So the skepticism was contagious. "Alright."

"Do you know where Heero is?"

Wufei shrugged. "Last I knew, he was coaching some new recruits." He headed for the hall. "You go look for Heero, I'll talk to Duo."

Sally nodded and watched him leave.

.xxx.

Elle twiddled her thumbs in the silence, wondering what was taking so long. Then she realized, they thought she was Duo, and they needed to talk to Duo. Maybe staying wasn't the best thing to do.

Elle opted to leave, and headed for the door. Unfortunately, as soon as she walked out, she walked right into another person. "Oh! Sorry!"

"Duo?" Elle paused, looking up at the taller young man, as deep blue, scary eyes looked down at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, actually, I'm not Duo." She thought telling the truth this time would be best. She couldn't keep this charade forever.

Suddenly the young man became tense and serious, his hand reaching behind his back for what she figured to be a weapon. "What do you mean you aren't Duo?"

And this was where she panicked. "Uh, I mean I'm just not!"

"Then why do you look like him?"

Him? Wait, Duo's a guy? That explained the strange name… and the girlfriend.

Hey, Elle didn't judge.

"Well you see, when two people love each other very, very much." Elle started, but was cut off from her sarcasm when he pulled a gun on her, and she instantly reacted.

Which resulted in her kicking the gun out of his hand, then round-housing to kick him in the head, only he leaned back in time to dodge it. She ducked and rolled backwards, putting distance between them, then turned and ran.

He grabbed the gun and went after her.

.xxx.

Wufei didn't know why Une wanted to do this all of a sudden, but it was a better time than ever. He had been wanting to ask Duo, but he was afraid of making him suspicious of his motives and scaring him off. Plus, Wufei didn't know which way to approach it; he was on the side of the Preventers after all.

Until Lady Une said otherwise. Maybe with the approach to having suspicions of his own, Duo would be more likely to cooperate.

Wufei was positive this would be better than expected.

Until Duo came running around the corner, being chased by Yuy with a gun.

"What the—" Wufei ducked when Duo jumped over him, using him like a leap frog. "Yuy?!"

"Go after him!"

Wufei didn't know what they were doing, or why, but just turned and ran after Duo.

Who was much faster than he remembered. Duo had passed his mile run in seven minutes, which was almost as fast a Wufei. He should be keeping up with the braided pilot at least.

Instead, he outran them, running around corners and down halls, almost like he didn't know where he was going, pushing passed people until he got to the front, then ran out.

Heero and Wufei stopped at the exit, watching Duo take off down the street. "What the hell was that about?" Wufei breathed heavily.

"There was something off about him, then he said he wasn't Duo." Said Heero, taking a breather as well.

Wufei gave him a confused look. "He what?"

Heero stood up. "I was going to question him further, when he left. I don't know if that really was Duo, but his reaction was off. He sounded a little high pitched too."

"You don't think that actually _wasn't_ Duo, do you?" It would confirm his theory, that someone was sabotaging Duo.

"I don't know. Why would a fake admit to being fake?"

He had a point. "We need to find the real Duo, and ask him about this."

Heero nodded. "I'll go try to find him."

* * *

R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, the Characters, or Endless Waltz... or anything else I'm forgetting

Author Note: Okay, this is important***** I just wanted to set something clear before I move on, it has to do with pairings. If you don't care, then ignore this. I may not be doing pairings in _this_ part, but they will be a focus in the next part and so forth. I already have pairings in my head, and the main one will be 2x5. As far as the others, there might be some 1x2 and 1x2x5 and I'm potentially thinking of 1x4 or 4xR. But Duo and Wufei will be a main pairing. That is all.

* * *

When Elle was far enough away, she finally stopped to catch her breath. She could barely stand; she had run so hard. Her life might not have been threatened, but that guy with the gun made her really uneasy. It was the look in his eye, like he could kill without a single regret.

And she wasn't about to chance anything. Maybe she should have continued pretending.

Elle was pretty much exhausted, as she made it to an alley and leaned against a stone building. She slid down to rest, trying to catch her breath.

When a black van with no windows rolled up, and suddenly men were piling out and surrounding her. She pushed herself up to fight, but was too exhausted.

She was thrown to the ground, three men leaning on her with her hands behind her back, as another one walked forward to tower over her. "I think you're a little too much of a liability, Duo."

"How… many…times…" She breathed out, still too exhausted from running. "I'm… not… Duo…"

"Sure you're not." He nodded to the men, and they tied a cloth bag over her head and confined her hands to her back, then picked her up and threw her in the van. The man made sure no one saw them, as they took their hostage and drove off.

.xxx.

Duo hadn't been back in this colony for at least six months. He had been busy trying to avoid it. Now he was here and he made sure to do everything he could to avoid the junkyards, as he made his way to the private docking bay he used to keep back in the war.

It was still in his name, and no one was using it. But he had something to prove.

Unfortunately, when he opened the hatch to the bay overlooking the dock, it was empty. "Dammit."

"Elle?"

Duo paused, feeling like he recognized that name from somewhere. He turned around, and his breath caught.

It was the girl from his dream, staring at him. What was her name again… Mihn?

He was stunned, trying to find the words to say, because though the ship wasn't there to prove his sanity, _she_ was.

"Elle, where have you been?!" The girl ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was too shocked to say anything, but suddenly recognized the smell of oil and something sweet. He had been smelling that for weeks and couldn't follow it.

Suddenly she pulled away, giving him a strange look. "You're not Elle…" She immediately let go and backed away, shocked.

"Who's Elle?" Was it the guy he'd been switching with? Did they look so much alike they were easily confusable?

"Elle's my friend…" The girl hesitated, still staring at his face. "Elle's… _she's_ been missing since yesterday… I thought you were her…"

So Elle was a girl? Either this was a manly looking girl or Duo was way more feminine looking than he thought. Wait, Duo _was_ feminine looking. "Do you know what's going on?" This girl might not know anything, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. Plus, if he really did have a look alike, he would want to meet her. Maybe _Elle_ would know why this was happening to him.

The girl seemed to hesitate, mulling over in her head what she should say. After about a couple minutes of obvious turmoil, she caved. "I do, but it's really complicated. I don't suppose you know what a Venitian is?"

"Not particularly."

"What about a Terran?"

"Isn't that a word they used to describe Earth?"

She looked down. "I don't know where to begin…" She paused, then looked back up at him, more determined. "It would be better to explain with you and Elle together." She looked like she was debating heavily on something. "But I don't know if it would be a good idea for you to meet."

"Why not?" He stepped closer. This girl seemed to know more than she was letting on, and his gut was telling him Elle was potentially important to him in some way. _I mean, if she looks like me, then…_

Again, the girl hesitated.

"Just tell me!"

She took a deep breath. "There are people out there that don't like your kind, and connecting with her could place a target on your head."

"I can handle myself." It was true, he's had multiple targets and not yet has that made a difference. Knock on wood. "And what do you mean by 'your kind'."

"I mean twins like you and Elle."

Twins. So she _was_ family. He stood there, letting it sink in. He hadn't thought about ever finding family, and quite frankly, he had never wanted to. They were dead, from what he remembered, or didn't want him anyway. But a potential sister? That was a different story.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, I came here thinking I would find her. She's been missing since yesterday."

"Where could she have gone?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't know, when she disappears, she's never easy to find." Well _that_ didn't sound like someone he knew… She looked like she was on the verge of tears, but too tough to let them spill. "She goes missing a lot, but she always comes back. Always…"

Duo sighed. This girl was just as desperate, if not more, to find Elle as he was. He put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I work for a group that specializes in finding people. We can ask my friends for help."

She looked at him, as if to say something else, but didn't, and nodded.

He gave her a smirk and a wink. "Don't worry, I promise we'll find her."

.xxx.

Une had prepared herself for the meeting, with questions and concerns about where the Preventers were headed, and what kind of jobs they could fill the market place with that wouldn't involve making soldiers.

She had every intention of getting hers and the Gundam Pilots point across.

"Miss Darlian, Mr. Winner." She greeted the two with a smile.

Both Delegates greeted her back, giving her a curious look. She wasn't dressed in Preventer uniform, but a suit and dress skirt herself. "Are you attending the meeting with us, Lady Une?" Asked Quatre.

Une nodded. "I voiced some concerns to the President last night and he invited me to attend this meeting."

"Yes, the President did say he wanted to discuss with us about the Preventers and trade." Said Relena.

"Trade?"

"With the outlining planets we used to hold trade with before the war."

Une paused, remembering the last time they brought up trade. "I remember hearing about trade with other races in the galaxy, I didn't know they meant that."

"Our generation would be unaware of the trade considering it stopped twenty or so years ago." Explained Quatre. "But you were probably alive when it was going around."

"I don't really remember; I was a little girl after all. Nothing seemed like it changed." She paused. "Except I remember a lot of people leaving."

Relena and Quatre started to say something, when the doors to their meeting room opened and the Delegates began to flood in. "We'll talk afterwards." The three flushed into the conference room, seating next to each other, and situated with the rest of the Delegates.

The President took lead at the far end of the long table, and began once everyone was seated and the doors were closed. "Thank you all for joining me today, I wish to discuss recent concerns about the Preventers."

"Why are you building them up with more soldiers and weapons?" Asked one of the Delegates. "Don't you think it resembles the time we built up the Alliance?"

Une, Quatre, and Relena looked at each other. Apparently they weren't the only ones with concerns.

"Yes, I know what it looks like, and I would like to get started on explaining my reasoning at once." Explained the President.

"Wasn't it to produce jobs for the veterans?" Said another Delegate.

"Building a new military goes against the doctrine we created at the end of the Eve Wars with Mariemaia." Said another.

"But without jobs, we have our veterans homeless and on the streets. Our main concern is finding something to do with them."

"Why can't we finance them with retirement. The military deserves some kind of benefits."

"We don't have the money."

"Please!" The President called, silencing them. "I understand your concerns, and I wish to address all of them. But first," He motioned to a Preventer standing in a corner to open a door from the side. "I want to introduce you to someone."

A man stepped out, strangely dressed and rather young. He couldn't be older than Lady Une. What stood out was his attire, which was steam punk and industrial. His hair was a sandy blonde, a little messy and unkept for a delegate meeting, but he held a refined feature that almost reminded Lady Une of Treize. She frowned to herself. He walked over and saluted with a fist over his chest, reminding Quatre of the visitors he received himself.

"He's not from Earth..." Relena and Une looked over at the blonde, the only ones who heard him.

The President took charge to introduce the new delegate. "This is Yokuvic. He is a Terran from one of the settlements on the moons of the Grega Solar System."

"We have Terran settlements?" Asked Quatre suddenly.

Everyone turned to him. "Yes, when we were in the early stages of space exploration, we made settlements, along with the other races, throughout the galaxy." Said one of the Delegates.

The President continued. "Yokuvic is a representative of one of our Terran Settlements, and he's contacted us with news of Alveron occupation."

The room suddenly became an uproar.

"What does this mean?"

"Are Alveron attacking Terran Settlements?"

"What does this have to do with us?"

"We haven't had anything to do with the Alveron!"

"Are they coming for us next?"

"Please!" The President called, silencing them again.

"If I may." Said Yokuvic, bowing to the President. The President nodded, letting him talk. "I did not come here to alarm anyone of the Alveron occupation, and how they have been hunting Venitian." Murmurs could be heard, but he continued. "I came to advise being prepared just in case the Alveron discover the war is over and wish to bring up trade again."

"We've never had problems with them before." Said one of the Delegates.

"But they've always asked for weapons." Said another. "What if they are unsatisfied that we can't give that to them?"

"It is a very logical concern." Said Yokuvic, cutting in. "The Venitian refused to give up their technology, and as a result, were wiped out." He pulled out a small remote, flipping on a projector to display images of empty cities and wasted towns. "This is the planet Yuvon, of the Venitian. They no longer occupy this planet because of a war that broke out between them and the Alveron. When they King and Queen were annihilated, the technology protecting them went with it, and so did their people."

Gasps could be heard throughout the conference room, and more talking erupted. Une, Quatre, and Relena looked worried.

"They were a close trade with us."

"They had outstanding technology."

"We have citizens who are part Venitian."

"How could this have happened?"

"Will this happen to us?"

"Please!" The room quieted. Yokuvic continued.

"The Alveron aren't targeting the Terran, and the Terran have a better chance of fighting back, because their technology doesn't rely on a select few. But I came to give a warning, and to help prepare Terrans just in case the Alveron wish to become hostile."

"This is why I've been building up the Preventers." Explained the President. "I do not wish to give them military rule, but with our veterans, we can equip ourselves to handle these sort of threats."

"Why didn't we know about the Venitian?" Asked one of the Delegates.

"With the War, we were cut off from outside our solar system. The Alliance demanded no contact from the other races, and then forced those not Terran to leave. With our isolation, we had no way of finding out in order to help."

"Wait." Everyone looked at Quatre. "Let me get this straight. We forced those who were not Terran to leave, but didn't bring back any Terran from our settlements?"

They looked to the President, who nodded solemnly. "It appears that is what the Alliance did. I'm sure if Heero Yuy were still alive, he would have kept this from happening."

"It always comes back to Heero Yuy." Mumbled Une bitterly. "If he hadn't died, none of this would have happened."

"I can't believe the Venitian are gone..." Mumbled another Delegate, who looked more shaken than the rest.

"Not all Venitian are dead." Said Yokuvic. "Their planet may be uninhabited, but there are still Venitian on settlements."

"We don't need to concern ourselves with the Venitian right now." Said another Delegate. "We need to worry about ourselves."

"My wife was Venitian!" Yelled the shaken Delegate. "I had to watch her get shipped off the planet! Are you saying I shouldn't be concerned that she's possibly dead?! What are my twins going to do? They might not have a mother anymore!"

They went silent from remorse.

"Learning about the Venitian might not be a bad idea." Said Yokuvic. "The Venitian started separating their children in order to save them. Separated twins are harder to find."

"Should we start looking for them?" Asked another.

"After all, if we could use Venitian technology, that would be a great help against the Alveron."

More talking started among the Delegates, but the younger generation were confused.

"What's so special about Venitian technology?" Asked Quatre, leaning in to Une and Relena. Both of them shrugged.

"How can Venitian technology help us?" Asked Relena, chiming in for them.

"They can use anti-matter." Said one of the Delegates.

Quatre and Une's eyes widened. "That's an absurd amount of power!" Said Une, looking disbelieving.

"Only Venitian twins can use the power." Said another Delegate.

The President held up his hand to silence them. "We don't need Venitian technology. We aren't under any immediate threat, but we should prepare ourselves. I propose bringing back our fellow Terrans and building up the Preventers to safe-guard ourselves from potential threats."

"I agree." Said one Delegate, raising their hand.

"Aye, aye." Said another.

Agreement and hands raised to agree with the President. The only three who were weary were the three youngest of the group. "Can't we talk with them?" Asked Relena.

"We might be able to." Said the President. "But we should also prepare ourselves."

With the overwhelming vote, the motion was passed.

"My hands are tied." Said Une, as they left the conference room. "I have to follow the President's orders."

"I feel like there should be another way." Said Relena. "I didn't say anything because I'm ill informed about these Alveron and Venitian."

"I might be able to talk to someone who can educate us." Said Quatre, pulling them to the side. "One of the representatives of those other three races contacted me. They might be able to tell us everything we wish to know."

Relena and Une looked shocked. "And you didn't tell anyone?" Asked Relena.

"What did they want?" Asked Une.

"Medical supplies." Quatre said. "I didn't tell anyone because we're still under the law that prohibits us from outside contact."

"Why do they need medical supplies?"

"Their immune systems are weaker than most."

"I would like to meet them." Said Relena.

Quatre nodded. "I can get a meeting with them for the three of us."

Une and Relena agreed. "That would be a good idea."

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I...don't...do cartwheels! Okay, I don't own DW or the characters...

A little short, but I hope you like!

* * *

Duo couldn't think passed the pounding headache as their shuttle neared the space port of the Preventer Colony. Mihn put a hand on his shoulder, worry evident, but for his or Elle's sake, he didn't know. "What's wrong?"

"I got this migraine…"

"Could it be Elle?"

He looked at her. "How should I know?"

"Duo, you're linked to her."

He gave an exasperated sigh. "What does that even mean?"

She sighed. Seems like she was going to have to explain it without Elle after all. If she wanted to find Elle, that is. "You aren't just _you_ anymore, you're her too. Your link runs deeper than any connection in this known universe. You can feel what she feels, see what she sees, and experience what she experiences. Everything you are, is also her; and everything she is, is also you."

"Gotta be honest, that was confusing as fuck."

She glared at him. "I don't know how to make it make sense."

"Try using science." He suggested.

Mihn sighed. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. "Your brains are linked. Every mind exists on a separate frequency, but when Venitian twins are born, their brains are on the same frequency. Since your brain controls what you feel, smell, hear, and experience, twins' brains experience all those together."

Duo blinked. "Okay, that makes a little more sense."

"So your headache could be what Elle is feeling. If you try to concentrate on it, you might be able to pick up where she is."

"But why is this happening _now_? Why all of a sudden?"

"Well, distance can affect the connection, and we came to Earth from the Klutton Cluster, so being closer may have had something to do with it." She said honestly.

"Wouldn't we have connected at birth?"

She shook her head. "Venitian usually don't fully connect until their toddler years. It doesn't happen till the brains are more developed. If you two were separated at birth, you never got to connect."

"You keep saying Venitian. What am I, from Venus or something?"

"Yuvon, actually. It's the planet of the Venitians."

"Wait, so I _am_ an alien?!" He yelled. Mihn shushed him, and people on the plane looked at him with worry. He quieted. "So I _am_ an alien?"

"Technically, yes. But we're all human, just from different planets."

"Wait, so _you're_ an alien too?" He whispered, shocked.

She nodded. "Though I'm not exactly one race. That's not the point. What's important is you linking with Elle and finding her."

"I thought connecting was a bad thing?"

"Connecting fully is. Though, I never thought you could switch or sync without fully connecting."

"Do what?"

She shook her head. "Another lesson for another time. Connecting isn't what's bad, what's bad is connecting will link you to all Venitian, and there are bad ones out there looking to get rid of Venitian."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Concentrate!" She pushed him lightly in the arm, but it rocked him pretty hard. "Focus on the headache, and see if you can find Elle."

"I can try…" He tried to concentrate, thinking about the headache, but nothing seemed to happen. "Either I'm dong it wrong, or it's not working."

She sighed. "Elle's better at meditating… I'll see if I can walk you through it. Try closing your eyes." Duo sighed, then sat back and did as told. "Try to relax, don't focus on the headache, but _why_ you have a headache. Think about where it's coming from."

"Like where it hurts?"

"Sort of. More like, what made you have a headache?"

Duo took a deep breath and tried to think about where the headache started. It started on the plane about an hour ago. Maybe because they were getting closer to their destination? That meant closer to Elle.

"Now think about Elle."

"But I've never met her."

"Yes you have. She's an extension of you. Remember the time you switched with her, when you _were_ her. It's the same feeling."

"I'm feeling an identity crisis coming on."

Mihn sighed, exasperatedly. "You are an individual, you just share the same brain. You and Elle might have similarities, but you also have differences."

He looked at her. "Like what?"

"Like how Elle wouldn't have a problem meditating." He snorted. "Now concentrate!"

Duo rolled his eyes. "You're bad at this."

"Do you want to find Elle or not? I can go look for her myself."

"Fine! I'm concentrating!" He took another deep breath, trying to calm himself. But he was still right; Mihn wasn't good at coaching through a meditation. He tried to think of someone who _did_ know how to meditate, and thought of Wufei.

He didn't know Wufei all that well, but he had seen him meditate. He would breathe evenly, and sit on the mats in the gym in silence. Duo caught him one time after a mission.

Duo started with closing his eyes, and taking deep breaths. He focused on drowning out the sound around him, till he was only concentrating on himself and not his surroundings. He opened his eyes.

And he was suddenly in some kind of metal cell lying on the floor. His head hurt, like he had been hit. He couldn't completely move; like he wasn't in control, unlike last time. He felt himself trying to untie himself from the rope cutting into his wrists, when the metal door opened and a couple of Preventer soldiers walked in.

One he recognized as Heagan. "Looks like you're awake."

"I suppose you want to kill me for something?" Elle said, sounding bored.

"I just want you out of the way."

She scoffed. "This is gonna look bad when I get out."

"By that time, it'll be too late."

"How long do you plan to keep me here?"

"However long it takes." Heagen smirked, then left, slamming the door behind him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Duo!" She yelled to empty space. She groaned. "Dammit, how do I always get myself in these situations?"

Duo gasped, coming back to his senses and his seat on the shuttle. "What?" Asked Mihn, worried. "What did you see?"

Duo was worried. He didn't know Heagen all that well, but if he played a rat, he probably was one. "She's been captured by a Preventer."

"One of _your_ people?"

"Not really, he's working on his own. But I have an idea of where he is, there aren't many abandoned jail houses around there."

"They didn't hurt her, did they?"

"No, but I don't know that they won't." He felt the worry start to kick in. What would they do to her? He wanted to save her, she was his sister; he _had_ to do something. "They said they just wanted me out of the way."

"You?"

"They confused her for me." Mihn didn't look happy. "I'm sorry, she's in this mess because of me."

"Apologizing isn't going to fix anything. We have to find her."

"We'll stop by the Preventers. I might be able to get some help."

"Do we have time?"

He looked out the window of the shuttle, seeing the colony in sight. It was only a matter of minutes now. "I hope so."

.xxx.

"Any word on Duo?"

Wufei sighed, looking up at Heero from his seat at the control panel. "No, haven't heard anything. What exactly happened yesterday?"

"He was acting strange, said he wasn't Duo." Heero paused. "Has he been this strange to you?"

"He's been saying he's had weird dreams." Wufei answered honestly. "I don't know that that would conclude multiple personality."

"There was something off about him."

Wufei scowled. "How?"

"He just didn't seem like… _him_. And he could do those weird martial arts again."

"You don't think it could actually have been someone else?"

"Maybe, though if they were impersonating Duo, why would they tell us they _weren't_ Duo?"

"Maybe this is all just a big misunderstanding." Suggested Wufei. He sighed. "Though between the dreams, the blacking out, and the weird new skills, I really don't know how to explain it."

"Maybe someone is using him as a sleeper agent."

"But who?"

They were both interrupted by the door swinging open and two people walking in. Both stared in shock when they saw Duo, accompanied by some random girl they had never seen before. They were too shocked to say anything as they noticed the worried look on the braided pilot's face and his sudden outburst when he walked in.

"Have either of you seen Heagen?" Duo asked frantically, with a hint of anger. The girl behind him looked just as worried and angry, if not more.

"Heagen Joseph?" Asked Wufei. "He's debriefing his crew for the next mission. Why?"

Duo didn't answer as he bolted from the room and down the hall, closely followed by the girl. Heero and Wufei exchanged a look, then went after him.

.xxx.

"I'm going to be working with Emil on securing the underground passage with the rebel group. You three will be taking hold of the system surveillance so they don't know you're coming." Three of the soldiers sitting before Heagen nodded, as another sitting closer to him gave a curt nod. "Any questions?"

No one was able to get a word out before the door opened and a certain braided pilot walked in, looking pissed.

Heagen's mouth worked before he could stop himself. "Duo? How…?"

"Surprised to see me?" Duo asked, before punching him in the face. Heagen and everyone in the room was caught off guard as Duo grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall. "Start talking, I know you have my sister."

"S-Sister?!"

Wufei and Heero finally caught up. The girl was already ahead of them. They walked in on the scene before them, taken back.

"Tell us where she is!" Demanded the girl.

"I know where she is." Said Duo. "I just want this asshole taken care of first." He threw him into the table. "This guy tried to kidnap me." He said, looking at Heero and Wufei. "He wanted me out of the way because he knew I was investigating the Preventers."

Heero and Wufei immediately pulled their guns out, training it on Heagen.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Said Heagen, glaring at them. "The Preventers _need_ to expand. What are we going to do with all the jobless veterans?"

"Noble cause, but you crossed the line when you tried to kidnap Duo." Said Wufei. "If you knew about his investigation, you should have come to me."

"I knew you Gundam Pilots would want total disarmament. But you have no room to talk." He glared at Wufei. "You were just like us! Soldiers without a purpose, but _you_ found a place. It's not fair to the rest of us!"

"This isn't about making jobs for you." Said Heero. "You just want to continue fighting."

Heagen snorted. "Isn't that why _you're_ in the Preventers?"

Heero didn't miss a beat. "I want to protect, there's a difference."

"Can the rest say the same?" He said, motioning to Wufei.

Wufei honestly couldn't give an answer.

"Stop your senseless bickering!" Shouted the girl, cutting in. "We're not here because of your stupid inner squabbling, my friend is being held hostage and I want her back!"

Heagen looked at Duo. "So that really _wasn't_ you?"

Duo glared. "Would I be standing here if it was?" He turned to Heero and Wufei. "I need you guys to take care of them, I have to leave."

"But you just got here." Said Wufei, as Duo and the girl headed passed them. Wufei grabbed Duo's arm, stopping him. "Wait, where are you going?"

"They have someone hostage that they thought was me. I have to go save her."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Who's going to take care of them?"

"I will." They all looked at Heero.

Duo nodded, and the three of them left.

Wufei looked at Duo as they headed out. "Besides, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Duo sighed. "I don't know where to start."

* * *

Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin, especially not Gundam Wing :*(

Author Note: Almost done! I hope you are as excited as me. This is only the first part though, more parts to come.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You have a twin sister you didn't even know about, and somehow your brains are connected?"

"It sounds weirder when you say it."

It sounded weird in the first place. But at the same time, it filled in some gaps. Wufei didn't know whether to believe him, but he did know Heero was convinced that wasn't Duo yesterday. If it wasn't, it was amazing how much they looked alike. Wufei turned to Mihn. "And you're this Elle person's friend?"

Mihn nodded. "Yes. We've known each other for about five years now. I'll do anything to save her."

Wufei nodded. "So what exactly did you have for a plan?" He asked Duo.

Who shrugged. "I don't know. Sneak in, free her, sneak out."

Wufei felt like smacking himself on the forehead. "You never think these things through."

The three of them hunched behind a building next to the old jail house they were about to storm. Without back up. This part of town wasn't used much since the war ended, and was scheduled to be renovated into a parking lot and casino in a couple months. But it mysteriously kept being pushed off. Now they knew why.

"Him and Elle have that in common." Said Mihn.

Wufei sighed, looking at Duo. "You don't even know how many people are in there." This was a disaster waiting to happen. They had stormed old buildings holding rebel groups before, but they usually had a layout of the parameters, number of rebels, and a plan before barging in unannounced.

"I know there's at least two guarding Elle's cell." Said Duo, looking less confident by the minute.

Wufei stared at him. "How would you know that?"

"Like I said, it's complicated."

"You owe me an explanation." Wufei kept saying. "I suggest we sneak in through the back." He looked at Mihn. "You wait here."

"Oh hell no, I'm going too." She said, glaring.

Wufei paused, studying her green gaze. Those eyes weren't normal. "You'll just be a liability."

"You can't stop me."

Wufei sighed. Of course they would be stuck with a difficult woman. "Fine, but stick with one of us."

"Whatever."

They headed around back, finding a door with a small hole for a window to see in. Wufei looked through, spotting three guards already. "They must have the place swarming." He looked at Duo. "Why didn't you tell us about the Sweepers?"

"Last I remembered, they didn't like the Preventers expanding." Said Duo. He tried the door, but it was locked. "How are we going to get in?" He looked around for a window to knock in.

"Let me." Said Mihn, pushing passed them. She grabbed the handle and ripped it off in one fluid motion, handing it to a shocked Duo.

"How'd you…" He started, but the door swung open and a guard was already on them. Wufei quickly knocked him out.

Wufei gently set the guard down, making sure no one else was coming. "I don't suppose we could impersonate anyone?"

"Normally I would say just let me handle it, but they think I'm trapped in a cell."

"What if we use you for a diversion?" Asked Mihn. They looked at her. That wasn't a bad idea. Maybe she wasn't a liability after all.

.xxx.

"You must be Miss Relena! It is a pleasure to meet you."

Relena couldn't stop staring at the girl shaking her hand. Mostly because of the pale white skin, but also the peculiar sunglasses she wore in a colony without sunlight. "Yes, the pleasure is mine as well." She said absently.

The girl seemed unfazed, as she turned to Quatre and Une. "Thank you for having me."

"This is Celestia, of the Ceceran." Explained Quatre, then looked blankly at her two bodyguards.

"Oh! These are Jayce and Kyren." Said Celestia. They both nodded to the three of them.

Quatre nodded. Une stood there staring at the three as well. "We had some questions we hoped you could clear with us."

"If it gets my people medical supplies, I will give you the best of my knowledge." She said, nodding.

"What do you know about the Venitian?" Asked Une, stepping up.

Celestia frowned. "The Venitian? It's a tragic story, their people are almost extinct."

"In our meeting, they talked about their near extinction." Said Quatre. "They also said they were able to save some of them."

"Yes, their children. When the culling started, the Venitian separated all twins when they were born and sent them to different settlements. Some were even smuggled here."

The three looked concerned. "Why here?"

"Because it would be easier to hide some of them. With the law passed to separate yourselves from the rest of the Trade Federation, the Venitian hoped to hide some of their children here. With your war going on, orphans weren't that uncommon."

"How are they able to track Venitian?" Asked Une.

"Some of the Hybrids are Venitian twins themselves, and can sense connected twins. Separating the twins before they can connect will ensure their safety."

The three Terran looked at each other, confused. "Hybrids?" Asked Quatre.

Celestia nodded. "Yes, the ones who attacked and nearly wiped out the Venitian."

"We were told it was the Alveron." Said Relena.

Celestia looked worried. "Oh, no. The Alveron may have done trade with you for weapons, but they would never attack another race, especially not the Venitian."

"We don't know much about any race." Said Une. "Who are these Hyrbids and why did they attack the Venitian?"

"The Hybrids are mixed races. Sometimes, when any of the four races mix, they create Hybrids. Most often the children will take on the traits of one or the other parent. In the case of Hybrids, they carry capabilities of both races and are much stronger. A lot of Hybrids were banished because of how aggressive they were and because our races feared them. They became angry and wanted revenge, and they started a coalition. They wanted to use Venitian technology, but you have to be Venitian to use it, and they refused. So the Hybrids executed the King and Queen, and used Nites to exterminate the Venitian."

"Okay, that was a lot of information." Said Une. "Let's clear things up before we move on. What exactly is the Venitian technology and how is it a threat? How is it only used by Venitian and what exactly are Nites?"

Celestia sighed. "That is a lot of information, I wish your people had kept you up to date. It's important to know about the other races and their capabilities. The Venitian use an ancient technology that takes brain frequencies to use. Unfortunately, the technology is so far advanced, no one person can use it. It takes two brains to use, and the Venitian are the only ones who can use it because of their connection as twins."

"What kind of connection do twin Venitians have?" Asked Quatre.

"It's hard to explain." Said Celeste, looking thoughtful. "The best way to describe it is as a psychic link between them. It's like they have one brain, but two bodies." The three looked at each other wearily. "Venitian are relatively peaceful, and their technology was used for communication, travel, and creating energy. However, it can be used as a weapon, and the Hybrids wanted it."

"The anti-matter?" Quatre asked. Celestia nodded.

"What is anti-matter?" Asked Relena.

"It's a particle with an opposite particle with an opposite electric charge. Like an atom has an electron with a negative charge, an atom with the same amount of electrons with a positive charge would be anti-matter." Explained Quatre. "We still don't know how to create anti-matter."

"The Venitian used it to create limitless energy." Said Celestia. "But with anti-matter, it can be used as a weapon greater than any nuclear weapon you own."

Relena shuddered. "And Nites?"

"I am unclear myself just exactly what they are. I know they are an organic and technological hybrid of some sort, and they are tinier than gnats. They swarm areas and livestock, poisoning anything they touch."

"How are these Hybrids controlling them?"

Celestia sighed. "From what we know, yes; but we don't know how. Luckily, the Hybrids haven't set their sights on any other race yet."

"But why were we told the Alveron were the ones who destroyed the Venitian?" Asked Quatre.

The Ceceran looked concerned. "I'm not sure. That concerns me. Who told you this?"

"Some Terran named Yokuvic."

Celestia shook her head. "I'm not sure, I've never heard of him."

"There were some Delegates who said we should gain access to Venitian technology." Said Relena. "If only Venitian could use it, why would they suggest that?"

"I'm not sure." Celestia answered honestly. "Without the King and Queen, the technology is useless."

"Why?"

"There is a lot of culture I myself don't understand when it comes to the Venitian, but to my understanding, only the King and Queen can activate the technology."

"But they're dead." Said Une. "Unless there's another way?"

Celestia shook her head. "I'm not sure. I know their ruling system is different from ours. They rely heavily on their King and Queen, and have a Parliament system set up to advise them."

"Were there any heirs that could take the throne?"

"The King and Queen are not determined by lineage, but by birth." They looked confused. "For some reason, I'm guessing it has to do with the technology they possess, there is only ever born a set of two gendered fraternal twins every generation. This set of twins become the King and Queen, and rule equally as brother and sister to the Venitian. When one set dies, another set will be born among the Venitian ten months later. There isn't any link between lineage or blood. There's no explanation why it happens, but no two sets of fraternal twins exist at the same time."

The three looked at each other. "So if we can find this set of fraternal twins, they can access the Venitian technology?"

Celestia nodded. "When the last set was killed, the next set should have been born. But with the Venitian separating their children, it will be harder to find them."

"Do you know when the King and Queen died?" Asked Une.

Celeste nodded. "About twenty years ago."

.xxx.

"Did you hear something?"

"No, why?" The two guards standing in front of the solid door to the cell holding Elle looked at each other, one a little spooked and worried when he thought he heard sounds coming from inside the cell room. "Do you want me to check?"

The other guard nodded, holding his mp5 close for security. Though they were ordered not to shoot, they were too cautious knowing they had a Gundam Pilot captive, and things could go array very quickly.

The one guard motioned for the other to ready his gun, then swiftly opened the door and they both aimed to seize.

Only no one was in the cell. "What the…" He was suddenly cut off when a foot came down from the ceiling and kicked him in the head, knocking him out of the tiny room. The other stared in shock when a body fell down and punched him in the head, simultaneously grabbing the gun from his hand and ramming it into his face, knocking him out.

Elle spun around and kicked the other guy's feet from under him, then took the gun she already had in hand and slammed it onto his head. With both guards out, she smirked.

"You boys didn't really think you could contain me, did you?" She snickered. She dropped the gun and headed down the hall. "Now to just get out of here."

* * *

Woot! Only two chapters left! Please read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I own Elle and Mihn.

Almost done! Please review!

* * *

There were about seven guards when they entered through the back, and the jailhouse was a maze. From their vantage point, they could see the guards, all holstering mp5s and surveying the halls.

Mihn, Wufei, and Duo had already snuck in from the back, waiting around the corner for their next move. Duo took a deep breath, turning to the others. "So I'll head in first, get all of their attention, and hopefully be thrown in with Elle. You two just try to find a way to get us out."

"What do you think they'll do when they realize there's two of you?" Asked Wufei, who wasn't very fond of this half assed mission.

"Probably interrogate us. It'll have them distracted."

"Yeah, with the targets we want to get out."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Duo winked.

Mihn rolled her eyes. "What they need is to think they're being swarmed by Preventers, maybe mistake it for betrayal, and get them to leave."

"That's not a bad idea." Said Wufei. "But half these people _are_ Preventers. I had no idea there was a rebel group within _our_ group."

"But isn't there something about taking a fellow soldier captive? That could be treason." Suggested Mihn.

"She's not wrong." Said Duo. "You sure you've never fought in the war?"

"Maybe not yours." She said. "Back on my planet, I was part of a freedom fighters group that stood up to the government."

Duo chuckled. "You two sound like us."

"Oh, Elle never got involved. She hates war and fighting. It was one of the disagreements we had."

Wufei looked at Duo. "Guess there _are_ differences."

"I can understand not wanting to get involved." Said Duo honestly. "But _someone's_ gotta do it."

"Can we focus on the mission?" Asked Mihn.

"Maybe if we had a solid _plan_." Said Wufei.

"Okay fine, Duo, you go distract them, get them to take you to Elle. Wufei, you track down the surveillance and power system, and take it out to create a diversion for our escape. I'll follow Duo and jump in if it gets too dangerous, otherwise I'll take out whoever is around when you take the lights out and help them escape. Sound like a plan to you?"

Wufei nodded approvingly and Duo looked at her curiously. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for a job, would you?"

"I don't even have an I.D."

"Trust me, I can make a fake one."

"Let's just go." Said Wufei, pushing Duo along.

"Okay sheesh." Duo took a deep breath, then left their hiding spot around the corner. Wufei went down the opposite wall, and Mihn stayed close to Duo.

"What the?" The guards looked at Duo in disbelief.

"Oops, wrong way!" He turned like he was pretending to leave, but stopped when he heard the guns pulled on him.

"Stop right there!"

Duo put his hands up and turned around, shrugging. "Looks like I just couldn't get away."

"How'd you get out?" Asked one guard.

"Oh come on, I'm a Gundam Pilot, you really think I wouldn't know how to escape? You _hire_ me for this shit."

The guards looked at each other, then motioned for him to follow. "Back to your cell, Duo."

"Whatever you say."

.xxx.

The surveillance room was closer than he originally thought, as Wufei snuck around only three guards before finding it. Taking out the solo guy inside was easy, and the power box was right inside the little janitor office right next door. It was like it was all laid out for him.

Only there were two problems.

All the cells were empty, and there were two Duo's on screen.

Wufei no longer doubted Mihn and Duo's story, as the evidence screamed in his face. There was his Duo, the one being escorted by three guards, followed by Mihn who was excellently maneuvering around everyone in sight; and then who must have been Elle, sneaking around corners on the other side of the building while simultaneously taking out guards in her way. She was leaving quite a trail.

She was also almost out of the exit, and the whole reason they came this far would have been for nothing.

Wufei cursed, realizing he would have to leave the control room for now and make his way back to Elle to stop her before they let _Duo_ get captured instead.

.xxx.

"You gotta understand Duo, we didn't want it to come to this." Said one of the guards behind him, his gun nearly digging into Duo's back.

"I just wanna know why you guys switched from opposing the increase in Preventers to being for it?" He asked as they turned the corner to head down the row of cells.

"It was a split, a lot of the older Sweepers were against it, so they went off on their own. We, who needed the jobs, were for it."

"What's that?" They looked up, seeing someone lying on the ground up ahead.

"Those the two you knocked out to get away?"

Duo stared, because that meant Elle was actually gone. "Shit." He turned, grabbing one of the guns and smacking the guy over the head too quick for him to think, and aiming the mp5 at the other two. "She's not there!"

The two looked confused before suddenly being knocked out from two swift hits to the back of the necks and falling like a sack of potatoes. "She must have gotten out already."

"Okay, then we just need to find a way out." Said Mihn.

"We don't want to go looking for her?"

"If she managed to get out, then she's gone." They turned to go back the way they came. "She should be fine, can you sense her?"

"What? I can do that?"

Mihn sighed. "I don't have time to teach you. We'll just have to look for her when we get out." They turned a corner and suddenly stopped.

Eight men stood with guns ready, and the two raised their hands in surrender. "Any idea how _we're_ going to get out?" Mihn gave him a blank look.

.xxx.

Elle paused when she heard something from down the hall, sounding like footsteps heading towards her. She set the guy down she just recently knocked out, and slid up against the wall to prepare herself. When they came around the corner, she sent a swift kick to their head.

Only for it to be caught. "Wait! I'm not an enemy!" Said the Asian who caught her leg. He stared at her, and she vaguely remembered him from the other day at the Preventer Headquarters.

"How many times do I have to tell you people, I'm not Duo." She said, pulling her foot back.

"I know." He said, holding out a hand like he was trying to calm a raging beast.

Elle paused, studying him. "You do?"

"I'm one of Duo's friends, and your friend Mihn came to us looking for you. We're here to help."

"Mihn's with you?" He nodded. "And I don't need any help, I obviously got this under control."

"I can see that." He said, looking down at the two men lying unconscious on the ground. "But we didn't know that, and we came looking for you, but I think we just got Mihn and Duo captured."

"Duo's here…?" Wufei nodded. She suddenly looked more worried than on the offensive. She nodded to him. "Okay, what do we have to do?"

.xxx.

Duo and Mihn were forced to their knees as the group of armed men brought them to the former office space of the jailhouse. The area was wide and empty, where desks would have been placed with officers doing paper work.

"You don't have to push, geez." Said Duo, glaring up at his captors. They both held their hands behind their heads.

"We didn't want it to come to this, Duo." Said a man, stepping forward and taking lead. "When Heagen get's back, we'll have a little talk about your lack of cooperation."

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Heagen isn't joining you." Said Duo, chuckling. They looked at him skeptically. "He's been taken into custody back at headquarters for attempted kidnapping of a fellow officer."

"It wasn't attempted, and how would you know that?"

"Because you idiots confused my sister for me."

They looked around, most not believing him. "You don't have a sister."

"How would you know?"

"It's true, that's why I'm here." Said Mihn.

"You're telling me you and your sister look so much alike, we confused you two?" He didn't sound like he believed them.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

The man scowled, as if he were thinking through all possibilities. He motioned with his semi-automatic. "You Venitian?" Duo didn't answer. "Doesn't matter, we have you now, and that's who we wanted."

"Why do you want me?"

"Leverage."

"What, you think the Preventers will do anything you want with me as your captive?"

"With the Gundam Pilots the sole backbone of the Preventers, it makes it hard for the organization to grow. The five of you equals fifty soldiers. With you out of the way, they'll need to hire more to compensate."

"You can't just keep me here, they'll eventually find out."

"You're only needed for a short time."

Duo eyed them. "So you're going to kill me?"

"Not just yet. We have to make it look like an accident. We know they'll come after us if they know we killed you. After we pick off each Gundam Pilot, there will be more opportunities for us."

"It's a little late for that." Chuckled Duo. "There's one Gundam Pilot already here who knows your plans, and another who is interrogating Heagen. At this rate, all the Preventers will know what your goal is and none of you will be seeing the outside of a jail cell."

The man hesitated, then nodded. "You're right, I can just kill you now." He aimed his gun straight at Duo's head.

Mihn reacted and shoved herself into the man with the gun aimed at Duo, sending them both crashing through a wall. The action left most men stunned, as Duo tried to bolt through the distraction, only to be tackled by three guys and pinned to the ground.

One of the guardsmen stood above him, a pistol aimed at his head. "You're just a liability now, Duo." Duo glared up with resistance, never wavering in his defiance against death.

Gun shots pulled everyone from their trance, and the room became a frenzy as the guy with the gun trained on him stepped back, and the men on top of him started to loosen their grip.

Duo took the distraction to push them off and in the way of bullets, getting a couple of them in the shoulder and leaving them out of the fight. Duo rolled out of the way and to the wall next to an open room where he took cover behind metal walls and bullet-proof glass. He couldn't see what went on as he took cover, but heard the cursing and the shots being fired as a sign there was still a fight. A man landed next to him, shot in the arm, and he quickly grabbed the mp5 from him and aimed into the fray.

That's when he saw her. She was fast, and agile, taking out a couple of men with a couple of precisely pinpointed hits to the back without the use of any weapon. Wufei was beside her, and it was like looking at a movie from the outside. It looked like it was him standing next to Wufei, only with better fighting skills.

The room was left in silence when the men were down and either shot in appendages, or knocked out completely. Elle looked around, not spotting him yet from his hiding spot, as Mihn stood up and the two stared at each other.

"Mihn?" Elle said, in a voice sounding almost exactly like his, only slightly higher and more soft.

Mihn rushed forward and hugged Elle, embracing her with tears. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Elle laughed. "You know I can handle myself." She coughed. "You're crushing me…"

Mihn let go, glaring at her. "I have half a mind to beat your ass for not coming back! What were you thinking?"

Duo was just mesmerized by the view. Wufei had spotted him a couple seconds ago, looking back and forth between them as Duo stared, making his way over to the girl who looked identical to him. Duo couldn't stop staring, taking in the sight of his sister before him.

Elle finally looked at him, like she could feel his intense gaze. Their eyes met, and it was like they were the only two left in the room.

It was more than just meeting someone you know was important to you for the first time. It was everything. They could feel each other; see each other; hear each other's nervous breaths. The closer they walked to each other, the louder their hearts pounded in their ears in unison.

It was more than just their minds connecting. It was also their spirits. It was like finding their other half after never knowing they were without it.

They stood inches away from each other; the same face, the same eyes. They were exactly the same height, their bodies more than just mirrors of each other, but also compliments. Their eyes swirled glowed like amethysts, as they felt the experience together for the first time.

They lifted their hands, grasping together, and the moment they touched, it was like all of their experiences, their memories, and emotions came crashing together at once.

They were now one person.

* * *

OMG i've never finished anything before, this is exciting! Please R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I'm poor, love me... do gw ownage here

A/N: Finally done! I'm so excited! XD I hope you guys liked it, it might be a while before the next part comes out(though I plan on working on it asap) Please tell me what you think!

* * *

Wufei and Mihn felt left out, like they were outsiders watching two souls meld into one. It was a strange experience for both, in different ways. Where Mihn knew more about what was happening, looking at the two as they touched hands for the first time with a look of longing and sorrow, Wufei was completely lost and had no idea what to make of the situation.

He didn't have a twin, let alone siblings, so he had no idea what was expected when finding long lost family of any kind. He figured it was an emotional experience, judging by how those two didn't seem to notice anything outside of themselves. He hated to break the reunion short.

"I think we should get out of here." He suggested, but neither of them seemed to budge.

But Mihn heard him, and gently walked over and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "We need to leave."

Both nodded in unison, never looking away from each other. Mihn looked back and forth between them with worry; they looked so much alike.

Mihn nodded to Wufei, signaling for him to lead them out. He took that as his cue, and proceeded to head towards the exit. He pulled out his cell phone to call for an ambulance and back up. Mihn followed shortly after, and finally the twins, still watching each other out of the corner of their eyes, their hands held tightly together, and neither saying a word.

.xxx.

Outside and away from danger, the small group finally headed back to the Headquarters, when Wufei stopped to look at the twins.

"I know this is weird for all of us, but I need to know you two are okay."

"We're fine." Said Duo.

"Why? Worried we'll go all alien on you?" Chuckled Elle.

Wufei looked between them, still amazed by how much they looked alike, especially for fraternal twins. "People are going to want answers." He said honestly. "We're going to have to explain this to Heero and Sally."

Elle rolled her eyes. "Heero will be fine. Relena used to stalk him, this won't be the weirdest thing he's been up against."

Wufei gave her a confused look. How'd she know about that?

Before he could ask, Duo but it. "Though he might pull a gun on us again."

"Heero _always_ pulls his gun out when he doesn't know how to react."

"Like when I first met him, he pulled a gun on Relena?"

"Or when you were captured by OZ and he came to rescue you?"

Duo laughed. "Good times."

Wufei was completely lost, wondering how the hell Elle knew all of that, and was about to ask when Mihn put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "You'll get used to it."

"Is it always going to be like this?"

"When they're around each other, yes."

"You know an awful lot about Venitian, Mihn." Said Duo, eyeing her.

"You're right, which means you two are at my mercy if you want to learn anything about your race." They both shut up.

"We still need to figure out what to do with that jail house full of traitors." Said Wufei.

"They'll be on the run now." Said Duo. "I know where a couple of their hiding places are."

"But it'll be tough rounding them up." Said Elle. "Now that they know the Preventers are on to them."

"It's gonna be more complicated than that." Said Wufei. "All they did was kidnap and assault an officer, their actual goals aren't treasonous."

"Then we should worry about that later." Said Mihn. "While you focus on that, these two are going to need some training if they want to know how to use their abilities."

"Should we start calling you Mihn-sensei?" Joked Duo. She eyed him. He shrank back, rubbing his rib cage.

Wufei sighed. "I already have Duo in Preventer Training."

"Then add Elle." Wufei looked at the braided boy. "She's good at martial arts and espionage, she'd be an awesome contribute."

"So would Mihn." Said Elle. "With her super strength and experience in guerilla warfare."

"I'll think about it." Said Wufei, heading back to the Preventer HQ. "For now, let's just file a report for all this. I need to get with Lady Une about Heagen."

The twins looked at each other and smiled mischievously. They both knew that meant Wufei was considering it.

If Mihn and Elle joined the Preventers, not only would they be legal citizens of Earth and Space, the twins wouldn't have to worry about being separated again.

.xxx.

A low hum could be heard echoing through the corridors of the tiny warehouse, where men lay about writhing and moaning in pain. On each of them, there could be seen a hand print burn mark on their throats, making it hard for them to breathe or make a sound.

Standing amongst them was a girl, one who looked strikingly identical to Elle's companion, except for the ruby red eyes that looked at the work around her with satisfaction.

She pushed herself up from her position leaning against a wall, standing over one of the victims. She smirked devilishly to him, before sauntering down the hall.

"I hope you're ready for me, Mihn…" She chuckled lightly to herself, running her finger down the wall as she walked.

A line of melted metal could be seen from the trace of her finger, steaming in her wake.

* * *

Well, did you like it? What do you think of Mihn and Elle? Any questions? Should I continue? Let me know if you want to read more, or this might be it


End file.
